Una enfermera en la guerra
by Kimberly Brower
Summary: Candy decide irse de America despues de la separacion entre Terry y ella. Ella se encontrará con su primer amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- El fantasma del pasado**

Eran las ocho de la noche y un rubio vestido con uniforme militar y una bata de doctor había quedado es estado de "shock". No podía creer que en frente de él estuviera una rubia vestida de enfermera enfrente de él. Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la vio, ella apenas era una niña con dos coletas y moños rosados. "no, esto no puede estar pasando" "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" "¿Qué demonios había pasado con ella para estar aquí en una guerra?"

-Doctor, necesito que se mueva por favor tengo que pasar al paciente a la sala de cirugías- "esa voz" pensó él.

-claro, disculpe- él no salía del asombro, él sabía que en algún momento el destino los traería juntos nuevamente, pero él no quería que fuera de esta manera. No aquí, en un lugar tan lejos de su patria y desconocido. Este rubio de ojos azules no podía creer que aquella chiquilla de 12 años estuviera aquí con él. Tal vez él estaba alucinando "si, eso es lo que está pasando". Al terminar su ronda con los pacientes este rubio fue a su pequeña oficina que compartía junto con otros cuatro doctores, se sentó en su silla y se recargo.

-ella no debería estar aquí, la última vez que la vi ella estaba en el hogar de Pony junto con los niños. – en ese momento llego un doctor llamado Michael.

-¿Quién no debería estar aquí?- le pregunto él siendo un poco chismoso.

-¿eh?- dijo el rubio

-Anthony, ¿Por qué estabas hablando solo?

-No, por nada. Es que creí ver a alguien que conocí aquí como enfermera.- dijo Anthony pensando en Candy.

-¿y ese alguien era importante?- pregunto Michael.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-porque te veías muy centrado en tu pensamientos. Yo solo quería hacer platica contigo, lo único que he hecho hoy es estar con los pacientes.

-Yo también, por eso estaba hablando solo, tal vez lo que vi era una alucinación y no la vi a ella.

-y ¿ella tiene nombre?- pregunto Michael

\- Claro que tiene nombre, pero si te lo digo o no, no es lo importante.- Michael se molestó un poco, pero sabía que era una pregunta muy personal.

-está bien, algún día me lo dirás

-Como tú dijiste, algún día te lo diré- dijo Anthony mientras salía de la oficina y se retiraba a su cuarto.

En otra parte de ese hospital una enfermera le estaba pensando lo mismo con el Doctor que había visto hace un momento. "esos ojos" ella estaba segura de que había visto unos ojos iguales a los de ese chico, pero no era posible ya que solamente dos personas tenían ese color de ojos. Ella estaba segura de que no era Terry ya que él se quedó en Nueva York con Susana, y la otra persona era Anthony, pero Anthony está muerto. "esto no puede ser, él tuvo que ser producto de mi imaginación". Mientras Candy iba caminando chocó con alguien, cuando alzó la mirada vio a un rubio, pero no era el rubio de hace un rato.

-¿Candy?- pregunto él

-¿Michael?-pregunto ella.- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-sí, mucho. Que alegría verte, pero hubiera querido no verte aquí en la guerra.

-lo se Michael, pero no tenía opción, además ya no quería sentirme inútil.

-Candy tú eras enfermera en un hospital- dijo Michael un poco desconcertado

-Como tú lo dijiste "era", tu conociste a Eliza y a Neil. Ellos hicieron hasta lo imposible para que me sacaran del hospital.

-¿Puedo Preguntar porque?

-sí, pero que te parece si nos sentamos, hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado jajaja.- dijo ella apuntando hacia una banca.

-Claro no hay problema.- dijo Michael mientras caminaban hacia la banca- bueno Candy dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-pues es una larga historia, pero lo que te puedo decir es que, a ellos nunca les agrade y la verdad es que no sé porque, pero ellos hablaron mal de mí en el hospital antes de que yo me fuera a Nueva York para unas vacaciones y antes de irme el director del hospital me despidió.

-ellos son imperdonables, la verdad es que Eliza siempre fue así, pero yo no entiendo porque la tiene en contra de ti.

\- yo creo saber porque, pero eso fue hace tanto.- dijo ella mientras se le entristecían los ojos

-perdón Candy lo menos que quería era ponerte triste.

-lo se Michael no te preocupes, pero ¡animo!- dijo ella levantándose- nos vemos luego, y que gusto verte.

-igual- fue solo lo que pudo decir él.

Anthony no aguantaba estar solo en su cuarto así que salió para tomar un poco de aire. Al salir vio a la rubia que se parecía a su Candy. Él camino hacia ella y le toco el hombro.

-perdone señorita, pero me puedo sentar junto a usted- dijo el mientras notaba que ella se puso algo tensa.

-si- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que parecía que no podía salir del asombro.

\- siento mucho lo que le voy a preguntar, pero acaso ¿usted y yo no nos habíamos visto antes?- él quería que la respuesta fuera un "no"

-la verdad no creo, yo acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie, bueno solo a un viejo amigo que me encontré hace poco.

-es que usted me recuerda a alguien, pero perdone mi atrevimiento- el sintió que pudo respirar. Ella no era Candy. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Candice, pero me puedo decir Candy- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

"No, ella no puede ser la misma Candy"

-Mi nombre es Anthony- dijo él.

-¿Anthony?...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **N/A:**

 **Hola chicas y chicos, no se haya algún chico por ahí. Esta idea surgió hace unos días y la verdad es que me moría por hacer un fic con Anthony. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews.**

 **Kimberly Brower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?**

*****Nueva York*****

Un chico de dieciocho años en un departamento de Nueva York estaba recostado en su cama con las manos por debajo de su cabeza, se podía ver que este no había limpiado ese departamento en varias semanas se encontraban botellas de alcohol en el piso, ropa tirada en el piso, trastes sin lavar, todo esto tenía un aspecto deprimente. "¿Por qué se fue?" "¿Por qué me dejó solo cuando más la necesité?" De pronto una lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, él ya no soportaba lo que había pasado, todo fue tan inesperado, tan mágico y a la vez tan deprimente. Él empezó a recordad todo lo que le había pasado durante esos días tan mágicos que vivió con ella, con su único amor, la única que había llegado a su corazón sin interés, su "pequeña pecosa" su "tarzan pecoso".

************ Flash Back*************

Candy había sido muy cruel con él al decidir por los dos, él estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella, él sabía que lo de Susana con el tiempo mejoraría y que ella ya no estaría tan empeñada en estar con él, sin embargo, su amor decidió que lo mejor era abandonarlo y dejarlo solo. Él entendía que si Candy se fue era porque ella fue criada así. Poner a todo el mundo antes que a ella.

Ella tan humilde cedió su felicidad a cambio de que otra persona no se suicidara.

-Terry ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Mi madre ya llegó, no te tienes que preocupar por mí. Yo sé que hoy fue el estreno de la obra y has de estar muy cansado. Por favor ve a descansar. – dijo Susana desde su cama.

-Está bien Susana, mañana trataré de pasar por la noche después de la función.- dijo el despidiéndose de la rubia y su madre.

Al salir del hospital se dio cuenta que nevaba, él se subió a un carruaje para que lo llevara hasta su departamento. Al llegar a la entrada solo miro al cielo y pensó "Dios cuida a mi pecosa." Entro por la puerta principal y empezó a subir escaleras, todo a su alrededor se sentía que estaba oscuro, toda su felicidad se había ido cuando Candy salió por la puerta del hospital. Cada paso que deba le pesaba, él solo miraba el piso, cuando llego al último escalón suspiro y al fin miro hacia al frente. Vio que su pecosa estaba sentada recargándose en su puerta con la cabeza encima de las rodillas solo se escuchaba un sollozo. Esto le partió el corazón al actor, pero por un lado se alegró que ella estuviera ahí en frente de él.

-¿Candy?- dijo el un poco temeroso a que lo que estuviera viendo fuera una alucinación o un sueño. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que se arrodillo en frente de ella y la tomo por los hombros, ella levantó su cabeza y más lágrimas empezaron a salir. – Candy por favor no llores- sin pensarlo dos veces beso los labios de su pecosa. Ella se separó rápidamente de él y se paró.

-Terry no podemos- ella trato de irse pero él la jaló, y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque esto haría infeliz a Susana- dijo ella

-entonces ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá? Candy no puedo dejarte ir- él abrió la puerta de su departamento e hizo que Candy entrara.- Candy te necesito, yo sé que no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo este rodeando la cintura de su pecosa. –Yo sé que podemos salir adelante.

-quisiera que eso fuera verdad, pero la vida se empeña en alejarnos, Terry la verdad no sé cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí, pero fue un error yo iba directo a la estación del tren para irme a Chicago, al parecer mi mente sin pensarlo te buscó. -

Candy deshizo el abrazo y lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos, ella notó que él también había estado llorando.- Terry no llores, esto me parte el corazón.

-entonces no te vayas de mi lado Candy, no me dejes esta noche- él lo dijo como en modo de súplica.

-solo hoy me quedaré contigo, pero por favor no llores.

-está bien pecosa, no lloraré. Ve a tomar un baño caliente no quiero que te enfermes.- después de unos momentos Terry le mostró donde estaba el baño, las toallas y le había dado una de sus pijamas, ya que pensó que no sería cómodo dormir en el vestido que traía puesto.

-gracias- dijo la rubia

Terry se dejó caer en la silla que tenía, hoy fue un día con muchas emociones, él estaba seguro que no iba a perder a su pecosa, iba a luchar por ella. Minutos después Candy salió del baño. El pijama de Terry le había quedado muy grande, se veía como una niña, él se empezó a reír una vez que la vio.

-¡Que malo eres!- dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-no te enojes o se te notaran más las pecas.

-¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me importa ser pecosa? además yo sé que te gustan mis pecas- dijo ella muy segura.

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes pecosa?- Terry empezó a caminar a donde estaba ella con una mirada seductora.

-porque siempre te burlas de ellas

-pues en eso tienes razón, me encantan tus pecas- dijo Terry quedando muy cerca del rostro de ella. Ambos sintieron que sus corazones se aceleraron, pero Terry solo paso por a lado y fue al baño para bañarse. Candy sabía que no era correcto estar en el departamento de Terry a solas, pero ella ya había dejado el hotel y ya era muy noche como para salir a la calle sola.

Cuando Terry salió del baño noto que su pecosa estaba casi dormida en la silla en la cual él había estado.

-Candy vamos a dormir, tu duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo él. Candy le tomo una mano y le dijo:

-ven conmigo no quiero estar sola hoy.

-Candy eso no es correcto

-lo sé Terry, pero olvida lo que piensa la sociedad. Quiero dormir junto a ti sin que importe nada ni nadie, yo solo quiero estar contigo y sentir que me quieres.

\- está bien pecosa- dijo él agarrándole la mano. Él empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Ambos se sentían que estaban en un sueño no importaba nada ni nadie. Candy se acostó a lado de él. Terry le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y le susurró en el oído "te amo" Candy lo miro y junto sus labios con los de él. Ella solo dijo "yo también te amo".

Pasada la media noche Terry solo daba vueltas en la cama, esto hizo que su pecosa se despertara. -¿Qué paso Terry?- dijo ella en una voz poco audible

-lo siento, no quise despertarte. Duerme-dijo el un poco apenado por haberla despertado, ella en vez de voltearse se acurruco en el pecho de Terry y le dijo:

-Amor, no te preocupes por el futuro solo piensa en lo que está pasando en este momento.- Terry empezó a besarla apasionadamente, él empezó a sentir como su pecosa respondía al beso. -Lo siento Candy, deberíamos parar.- dijo Terry, él no quería asustarla.

-No te detengas Terry, solo hay que vivir en el presente.

Ante lo dicho por su pecosa sus manos empezaron a bajar hasta las piernas de Candy, ella empezó a acariciar los largos cabellos de Terry. Candy solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía que importaba si estar con él fuera en contra de la sociedad, ella lo amaba y él a ella. Terry pensaba que se tenía que detener, no quería asustarla y menos deshonrarla.

-Candy no podemos seguir así- dijo el entre besos.

\- no importa Terry, yo solo quiero estar contigo, quiero que me ames- dijo ella

-Candy yo te amo con todo mi ser y no sé qué sería de mi sin ti- dijo el continuando el beso apasionado.- pero si seguimos así no si pueda detenerme.

-¿Quién dijo que te detuvieras?- dijo ella sin importarle el qué dirá la gente.

Terry empezó a despojar a Candy de sus pijamas y tuvieron una noche mágica, su transportaron a su lugar feliz en donde ellos eran felices, en donde no existía Susana. Esa fue la mejor noche de los dos.

********* Fin del Flash Back*********

-Candy te necesito- dijo Terry

Terry se sentó en su cama y miro su reflejo en el espejo. "Tengo un aspecto horrible, ella no me querría ver así, pero si tan solo yo supiera en donde está, yo daría mi vida por ella. Iría hasta el mismo infierno por ella." En cuanto el actor pensó infierno se dijo a sí mismo "será posible que Candy tal vez se haya ido a la guerra". En ese momento Terry redacto una carta y se la envió a Albert a lo mejor él sabía algo del paradero de Candy.

*****Londres*****

-lo siento, ¿te molesta mi nombre?- dijo Anthony un poco extrañado.

-es que ese nombre me trae recuerdos- dijo Candy un poco melancólica- pero se puede quedar aquí, se está haciendo de noche y quiero regresar a mi cuarto para descansar un poco.- Candy se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-Buenas noches señorita- dijo Anthony. "Estoy segura que es ella" "reconozco esos ojos, son iguales a los que tenía mi madre" Estos pensamientos solo hicieron que Anthony recordara malos momentos. El empezó a caminar a su cuarto.

Por la noches Anthony empezó a soñar con la cacería de zorros, lo último que recordaba fue que su Candy gritó su nombre. Anthony se levantó de golpe y no pudo descansar en toda la noche. Cuando su alarma sonó se cambió y se dirigió a hacer su ronda en el hospital. Cuando estaba en una de las habitaciones vio a Candy; se notaba que ella había nacido para ser enfermera, pero no aquí. No en la guerra.

-buenos días Candy- dijo el doctor

-buenos días doctor- dijo ella, siendo muy formal.

Minutos después Anthony termino de examinar a los pacientes de esa habitación, cuando él iba saliendo entraba Michael.

-Hola Anthony, ¿comemos hoy? – dijo Michael

-si ¿nos vemos a la 1?- dijo Anthony

-Me parece bien- dijo Michael.- Candy, trabajando tan temprano- dijo este mismo hacia la rubia.

-¿eh? Si Michael sabes que los pacientes no esperan jajaja- dijo ella un poco apenada.

-los dejo entonces- dijo Anthony, se notaba que se había enojado. Michael miró a Candy un poco desconcertado en la manera que Anthony se había ido.

Anthony cambio su cara y se fue de la habitación. "¿Qué me pasa?" "¿Me puse celoso?"

-jajajajaja- Anthony se empezó a reír. ¿Cómo era posible que él se sintiera tan sobreprotector con una Candy que seguramente no era su Candy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **N/A:**

 **Hola chicas. Gracias a todas las que están aquí leyendo. Mi otra historia Academia de Artes San Pablo está a punto de terminar, voy a publicar el próximo capítulo esta semana.**

 **Se publicaran capítulos de esta historia cada dos semanas.**

 **Se cuidan ;)**

 **Kimberly Brower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- ¿Qué hiciste Candy?**

 **Nueva york**

Terrence Grandchester, heredero del Duque de Grandchester, estaba dando vueltas por su departamento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar para recibir noticias de Candy? Albert no le había escrito y gracias a eso él estaba de mal humor. De un instante a otro sonó el timbre de su departamento. Terry no tenía tiempo para atender a nadie así que decidió no abrir. Él solo fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

-Candy, te necesito. Necesito a mi Julieta- en ese momento el joven actor miró el afiche donde Candy había tachado el nombre de Susana y había puesto el suyo. – Si supieras lo mucho que te amo no te hubieras ido- Terry siendo el hombre más desesperado del mundo no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación. Por un lado estaba Susana que se estaba recuperando en el hospital y por otro su adorada pecosa con quien había pasado dos días y dos noches inimaginables para él. Ella lo era todo para él.

Tirado en su cama paso la mano por donde Candy había dormido hace unos días, su cuarto todavía olía a ella, inhaló el aroma que ella había dejado en la almohada. Todo en esa habitación le recordaba a ella. ¿Cómo es posible que no le haya dejado una carta? Cuando él se fue del Colegio San Pablo él tuvo la decencia de dejarle una carta diciendo su paradero, el no pudo más y por la impotencia empezó a llorar. Lloraba de coraje, de dolor, de tristeza. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser feliz? ¿A caso nadie entendía el dolor de su corazón?

Pasada la media noche recordó que le había prestado un pijama a Candy, no sabía si ella se la había llevado o la había dejado. Busco esa pijama en el baño, en el bote de ropa sucia, pero no encontró nada, por un momento pensó que tal vez se había caído. Buscó debajo de la cama y ahí estaba. Agarró la camisa del conjunto y sintió algo como si fuera una carta. En efecto era una carta para él.

 _Para Terrence_

 _Querido Terry,_

 _Lamento no poder despedirme de la forma que mereces, pero después de las noches maravillosas que pasamos, no sabía cómo decir adiós. Yo no podía interponerme entre Susana y tú. Yo sé que ella te ama. Así que hazla feliz como me has hecho feliz a mi durante este tiempo. Terry tú tienes buen corazón, no seas cruel contigo mismo, date la oportunidad de querer a Susana. Espero que entiendas que no podía seguir aquí contigo. Te pido por favor no me busques, que no voy a contestar. De hecho nadie sabe a dónde voy. Te amo Terry, pero te tengo que dejar ir._

 _Sé feliz._

 _Candice White Andrie_

-Candy. ¿Qué hiciste? Mi alma no puede estar sin ti.- Terry tomó la carta la estrecho a su cuerpo se recostó en su cama. Esa noche era la última vez que él lloraría por ella. Estas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría para Candice White Andrie. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Lamentablemente él no pudo dejar de llorar por ella cada noche y así paso un mes entero llorando, tomando y fumando.

 **Londres**

Dos muchachos en sus veintitantos años estaban en su oficina del hospital de Londres. Anthony y Michael siempre se llevaron bien desde el comienzo. Aunque Michael no sabía mucho de la vida de Anthony confiaba en él.

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Anthony recordando que habían quedado de ir a comer.

-claro, pero ¿qué te parece si invitamos a la nueva enfermera? – Insistió un poco Michael- es que ella todavía no tiene amigos.

-está bien Michael- dijo Anthony- ve a buscarla o ella va a aparecer mágicamente en la puerta.- se notaba el tono burlón que estaba utilizando Anthony

-ja…ja… puede ser- dijo Michael un poco divertido- deja voy por ella- Michael salió de la oficina. Él ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

-¡Candy!- dijo él asustándola. Ella estaba en el patio de siempre respirando un poco de aire fresco. Siempre a la una ella salía a dar un paseo.

-¡ah! ¡Michael no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo ella muy enojada.

-ya no te enojes, mira te invito a comer ya que veo que siempre comes sola aquí.

-así que me espías, eso no es de caballeros- dijo ella dándose la vuelta

-jajaja Candy no seas así, vamos a comer. No vamos a ir solos, vamos a ir con Anthony.- dijo él a lo mejor así la convencía.

-y solo ¿por qué vaya el doctor yo tengo que ir?

-tomare eso como un sí, vámonos- dijo el tomándola del brazo

-está bien iré, solo porque no tengo con quien comer. – Candy la verdad había estado pensando mucho en el doctor Anthony. Como es posible que el tuviera tanto parecido con su Anthony. Michael la llevo hasta su oficina donde Anthony lo estaba esperando.

-¿ahora si nos vamos?- dijo Anthony.

-si-respondió Michael.

Los tres chicos salieron del hospital para ir a un pequeño restaurante que está a dos cuadras del hospital. Este restaurante se veía muy acogedor, a pesar de que estaban en tiempos de guerra, ese lugar era como un escape para Anthony y Michael, ahora lo sería también para Candy.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar Candy?- pregunto Anthony ya que vio que Candy lo estaba admirando.

-se ve muy lindo y acogedor, me hace pensar que esto fuera otro mundo- dijo ella un poco divertida.

-si, por eso Michael y yo venimos. Además la comida es deliciosa.- Anthony no quería seguir haciendo preguntas así que le hablo a una mesera para que viniera.

\- si, que les puedo ofrecer de tomar- dijo la mesera

-agua- pidió Anthony

-igual- dijeron Michael y Candy al mismo tiempo.

-¿están listos para ordenar o les doy un poco de tiempo?

-denos un momento, dijo Candy

-está bien- dijo la mesera retirándose.

Los tres comieron y conversaron de la vida del hospital. Le advirtieron a Candy de una de las enfermeras, que era muy enojona, y le dijeron que pronto se acostumbraría al hospital.

La noche llego rápido. Había pasado un mes desde que había dejado a Terry. Ella sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero no podía seguir con Terry sabiendo que Susana estaba luchando por su vida. Sus madres no le enseñaron a ser egoísta. Candy cada noche lloraba por su amor perdido. Sus historias de amor siempre terminan en desgracias. Ella se sentía que tenía como una maldición, cada hombre que se le acercaba salía lastimado, o muriendo. Por eso decidió irse del lado de Terry. Un mes de puro martirio para ella. Cada vez que pensaba en él era recordar la felicidad inalcanzable. Candy ya no podía con sus lágrimas así que salió para tomar un poco de aire al patio.

Se sentó en la misma banca de siempre sin notar que alguien ya estaba sentado, ella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para admirar la luna, pero choco' con alguien.

-lo siento, pensé que estaba sola- Candy estaba muy apenada, pero vio que era alguien conocido.- veo que tú también tomas aire por la noche, Anthony.

-sí, hay veces que no puedo dormir. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Anthony no sabía por qué le dijo eso, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

-para no pensar- se notaba que Candy estaba sufriendo.

-Candy no sé por qué, pero es mejor que dejes el pasado atrás.- Anthony le regaló una sonrisa. -¿quieres caminar conmigo?

-solo por un rato- fue lo único que contesto ella.

Ambos se pararon y caminaron. No hablaron de nada, no hacían falta las palabras su compañía era grata y no querían que se rompiera esa paz que ambos sentían al estar juntos. Ninguno de los dos entendía que era lo que pasaba, solo sabían que esa persona caminando a su lado les traía paz. Una paz que ninguno de los dos había tenido en mucho tiempo. Después de media hora Anthony le dijo que él la acompañaría hasta su cuarto para que no caminara sola por el hospital.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó temprano para empezar con sus deberes, pero se sentía un poco mareada. – Debe ser porque no dormí mucho- ella entro a la primera sala con los pacientes, solo sintió como se le nublo la mirada y empezó a caer.

A lo lejos se escuchó como alguien gritó - ¡Candy!

Continuará…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **N/A:**

 **No me maten si jajaja. Gracias por leer el fic déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias ;)**

 **Kimberly Brower.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Varios años antes…**

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que pudo pensar un joven rubio de ojos azules. Su mente no estaba clara, lo último que recordaba era a su Candy sobre un caballo llamando su nombre. Cuando salió de la ensoñación exclamó. -¡¿Dónde está Candy?!- este gritó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto donde no entraba mucha luz y para colmo estaba solo. De pronto apareció una enfermera.

-¿Cómo se siente joven?- la enfermera fue rápido junto a él y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-quiero que me conteste, ¿Dónde está Candy?- el joven rubio estaba desesperado por saber que era lo que estaba pasando con su Candy, en un momento él estaba pensando el pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia y en otro momento solo sintió como su caballo perdió el control y el caía.

-Perdone joven, pero yo no sé de quién me habla- la enfermera solo bajo la mirada. –le voy a avisar a su padre que ya despertó, vuelvo en un momento.

-¿mi padre?- el rubio no entendía que estaba pasando, sin embargo, el no pudo seguirle preguntando nada a la enfermera ya que esta había desaparecido rápido del cuarto.

En menos de tres minutos un hombre alto, rubio casi no se le notaba que tenía canas, entró al cuarto.

-Anthony hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste. ¿Te duele algo?- el papá de Anthony se acercó a su hijo y se notaba el tono de preocupación.

-¡papá! ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí contigo?- Anthony no entendía como él estaba con su padre, alguien que nunca fue a sus cumpleaños, nunca celebro navidades con él, pero ahora si estaba ahí.

-Anthony, cuando supe que te habías caído del caballo zarpé para América lo más rápido que pude, no podía dejar que esa familia siguiera lastimando a nuestra familia. Anthony tal vez no entiendas lo que te voy a decir, pero quiero que no contactes a esa familia para nada, ellos no merecen saber que tu estas bien, no te voy a permitir que les escribas cartas. Te quedaras conmigo y estudiaras. – el padre de Anthony había sonado un poco cruel, pero tenía sus razones.

-pero papá…- trató de decir Anthony

-pero nada hijo, no quiero saber que estas en contacto con esa familia. Créeme que para ellos tu estas muerto- esto fue lo último que dijo el señor antes de salir del cuarto.

 **Presente Londres…**

-Ay papá nunca voy a entender porque no me dejaste contactar a los Andrey- este exhaló.

Una noche más, él estaba solo sin sus primos. Tal vez si hubiera insistido con su padre él pudiera haber contactado a sus primos. Habían pasado ya tantos años desde esa cacería de zorros que ni él llevaba ya la cuenta. De repente se le vino a la mente una joven rubia que se llamaba como su Candy. – estoy seguro que ella es Candy, pero no quiero desilusionarme- como se acercaría a ella sin sonar como un loco. Cada noche él pensaba en su dulce Candy y en como la había abandonado, seguramente ella lo odiaba. – No, me tengo que sacar esos pensamientos, ella no sería capaz de odiar a alguien-

Este fue el último pensamiento de Anthony antes de acostarse y quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente mientras estaba haciendo su ronda, vio a la joven rubia desvanecerse.

-Candy- el corrió y alcanzó a sostenerla. Un desmayo no era normal en ella. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que ella había llegado y no había pasado esto. Anthony la llevó al consultorio de Michael para que él la revisara.

-Michael ¿Qué crees que sea?- dijo Anthony un poco intrigado.

-la verdad no sé, habría que hacerle estudios, pero puede ser…- Michael no termino la oración porque sería imposible que Candy estuviera embarazada, ella era muy joven.

-¿embarazada?- pregunto Anthony, no podía ser que ella estuviera embarazada y sobretodo en esta guerra, como era posible que su esposo la dejara viajar. – ¿tú sabes si ella es casada?

-la última vez que la vi, ella estaba soltera, pero eso fue hace muchos meses. No te sabría decir. Cuando despierte le preguntare-

Michael le saco sangre para realizarle los estudios, Candy permaneció dormida por varias horas hasta que un ruido la despertó.

-ya despertó la bella durmiente- Michael no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para alagar a Candy, era obvio que él estaba interesado en ella.

-no me digas así, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la habitación con los pacientes- ella se dio cuente de que estaba en el consultorio de Michael con suero.- ¿me desmayé?

-si, te hice unos análisis para ver qué era lo que tenías - Michael sonaba un poco serio.

-dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- ella trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero ella ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-Candy tienes anemia, antes no le había prestado atención, pero he notado que no comes bien ni a tus horas y probablemente es un déficit de hierro. Te voy a dar unas pastillas, pero por favor trata de comer mejor.

-si, está bien. Voy a dar una vuelta al patio- Candy salió del consultorio y se fue a caminar. Por un momento pensó que Michael le iba a decir que estaba embarazada. Ella embarazada con esta guerra, que hubiera hecho si esto fuera verdad.

 **Nueva York…**

La vida de un actor de Broadway era muy ajetreada especialmente si eras Terrence Grandchester. El joven actor estaba a punto de casarse, pero toda la gente de Nueva York sabía que era por cuestión honor y no por amor. Los diarios lo llamaban "el novio esclavizado". Cada día que pasaba era un infierno, nadie sabía nada de Candy, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Ese día el joven actor fue a caminar al parque, bajo la luz de la luna su única compañera este último mes, esa caminata lo mantenía vivo ya que le daba una esperanza de que su Candy volviera y le dijera que no se casara. A lo lejos vio una banca desocupada, fue y se sentó en ella.

-un mes, un mes sin saber de ti, un mes extrañándote, un mes esta depresión consumiéndome. ¿Acaso no te doy lastima vida? ¿Por qué no me permiten ser feliz?- mientras el joven actor se lamentaba vio una hoja donde decía que se estaba buscando gente que luchara por su patria. En ese momento algo en su interior le dijo que fuera a preguntar ahí para ver si Candy se había ido a la guerra- ella no pudo ser tan tonta como para irse. ¿O sí?- el actor fue al estante y pregunto por su rubia.

-¿Cómo se llama la joven?- dijo aquel hombre

-Candy Andrey- Terry no sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta del hombre.

-Aquí nadie con ese apellido se ha ido- Terry sintió un alivio hasta que el hombre siguió hablando- pero hay una Candy White-

-¡demonios!- fue último que dijo Terry antes de retirarse. Él corrió hasta donde estaba su carro. Manejó hasta llegar a su pequeño departamento azotó la puerta y agarró la primera botella de licor que encontró y empezó a beberla como si fuera agua, él no podía sentir en ese momento. –Candy, ¿acaso yo soy tan poca cosa para ti como para que vayas a ese infierno?- Terry no pudo más y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Él se sentía tan desesperado que no podía contener la rabia que sentía por dentro.

-Candy te he esperado por un mes, he tenido la esperanza de que vengas por mí y me digas que todo esto que está pasando es un mal sueño. Ahora sé que nunca va a pasar.- lentamente Terry se fue quedando dormido una vez más en esa habitación donde él había sido feliz…

 **Londres…**

-¿ya te sientes bien Candy?- dijo Anthony alcanzándola.

-¿eh? Creo que si Anthony. Ahora no quiero hablar con nadie si me disculpas- se le notaba a Candy la cara de desilusión que tenía.

Anthony no la siguió, pero fue a hablar con su amigo. –Michael ¿qué es lo que tiene Candy?

-nada de lo que haya que preocuparse, es solo porque no ha comido bien- Michael también estaba un poco aliviado.

-por lo menos no hay que preocuparnos por ella. ¿Michael te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Anthony tomo asiento en frente del escritorio de Michael.

-claro, dime de que se trata.

-¿de dónde conoces a Candy?

-la conocí en una fiesta que hizo la familia Leagan, una de las familias más ricas de Norte América.

-¿Leagan dijiste? Gracias eso es lo único que quería saber- todas las sospechas de Anthony eran correctas, esa Candy era su Candy por la quien él había esperado muchos años. Aquel día que la vio por primera vez su corazón se detuvo y él sabía que esa muchacha era su Candy. La dueña de su corazón. Se levantó y fue al patio para ver si podía encontrar a Candy. Para su desilusión cuando llegó al patio la rubia ya no estaba.

Anthony ya no iba a dejar que ella se le escapara, tendría que hablar con ella de la verdad. Él quería saber que era lo que había pasado con sus primos. La vida a lado de su padre no había sido mala. Su padre no le trataba mal, pero siempre le hizo falta el amor de sus primos. Él solo suspiro y se fue a su consultorio.

Pasaron horas antes de que el rubio pudiera salir de ese consultorio. Se notaba que todo el hospital estaba lleno de enfermos, por la guerra y sobre todo por una gripe incontrolable que había brotado hace poco. Todo esto no era para tomarlo a la ligera y nadie podía descansar en paz gracias a que esta guerra estaba acabando con la humanidad. Cada uno lucha en contra de todo para sobrevivir, pero que pasaba cuando todo estaba en tu contra. ¿Qué tal si su Candy nunca lo reconociera como Anthony? Anthony notó la reacción de Candy cuando le dijo su nombre. Era obvio que cuando estaban cerca ambos sentían paz a pesar de estar en un hospital militar.

Rápidamente llegó la noche y como siempre él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos en aquella banca que estaba en el patio del hospital. Y volvió a mirar a la luna.

-¿algún día regresare a América y veré que fue lo que paso con mi familia?- Anthony dijo esto en voz alta mas no contaba con que alguien lo estuviera escuchando.

Una rubia había decidido salir como de costumbre y vio como el doctor Anthony iba hacia el patio. No lo quiso sacar de sus pensamientos así que solo camino un poco más despacio detrás de él. Ella escucho lo que dijo el joven. ¿Familia? Él tenía una familia en América por quien luchar. Él no es su Anthony. Candy se llevó una gran desilusión, pero era obvio que ese doctor no fuera Anthony. Anthony había muerto y ella ya nunca lo volvería a ver. Solo por llevar el mismo nombre no significa que sean la misma persona. Candy fue a su cuarto y empezó a redactar una carta…

Continuara…

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí leyendo. Este fanfic es de Candy y Anthony así que no se preocupen por lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos. Candy y Anthony van a terminar juntitos.**

 **Saludos de su escritora que es mexicana pero vive en Puerto Rico ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:**

 **Hola chicas bueno si había pensado que Candy quedara embarazada, pero tengo mejores planes para el futuro con Anthony. Gracias a todos y todas los que leen. Saludos**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Nueva York…**

Un solo rayo de luz pudo atravesar aquel cuarto tan oscuro, todo estaba en tinieblas incluyendo la mente del joven actor, su razón de vivir había sido muy impertinente y se había ido para que la mataran a esa maldita guerra. – Candy no debería estar ahí, ella no pertenece a ese mundo, ahí puede pasar lo peor. Solo espero que su familia sirva para algo y la mantengan a salvo.- Terry se levantó de su cama y fue al baño. Ese día por alguna razón sintió que iba a ser diferente, todo lo que él quería era saber noticias de su amada.

Terry salió del departamento y manejó hasta la casa de su madre. Durante este mes no la había ido a visitar, pero tenía que darle noticias de lo que estaba pasando. Ella le mandaba recados a diario con una de sus mucamas para saber cómo estaba y qué estaba pasando con lo de Susana. Su madre Eleonor Baker había conocido a Candy y ella sabía que el amor de Terry era Candy y no Susana. Ella no podía entender como las cosas habían cambiado de un día para otro.

El joven tocó la puerta de aquella mansión y espero un momento a que le abrieran.

-joven Terry que bueno que viene, pase en un momento baja su madre.- la mucama se veía muy contenta. Ella sabía todo lo que el joven y su señora habían sufrido. La mucama fue a avisarle a Eleonor que su hijo estaba en su casa.

Terry empezó a admirar la casa de su madre, en verdad era muy linda. Después se puso a pensar que tal vez la vida de su madre tampoco había sido fácil, tal vez ella se sentía muy sola en aquella mansión. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que el Duque de Grandchester había hecho. Terry se fue a sentar a un sofá que estaba en la sala. Solo tuvo que esperar un minuto en lo que Eleonor bajaba a recibirlo.

-Hijo que bueno que vienes- ella le extendió los brazos. Terry no rechazo aquel abrazo, él la necesitaba más que nunca.

-mamá- Terry no sabía si sentir alegría o tristeza en ese momento. Él sabía que Eleonor le iba a hablar de su compromiso con Susana y en efecto eso fue lo primero que ella le pregunto.

-Terry yo sé que tu no amas a Susana, ¿Por qué te vas a casar con ella?- Eleonor se sentó en el mismo sofá que se había sentado Terry.

-porque no la puedo dejar desamparada, ella puso su vida en peligro por mi.- Terry sabía que eso no iba a convencer a su madre.

-Hijo yo sé que eso no es cierto. A mí me quedó muy claro que tú amabas a esa chica de Escocia, Candy, no entiendo cómo es que pudiste anunciar tu compromiso con otra mujer que no sea ella- Eleonor nunca se imaginó que su hijo dijera las siguientes palabras:

-Candy nunca me amó de verdad, ella me abandonó y lo peor es que se fue a la guerra como voluntaria.- las palabras de Terry habían sido secas y duras.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo articular Eleonor.

\- ya lo oíste, ella prefirió irse a la guerra que quedarse conmigo. Solo venía a decirte que hoy voy a viajar a chicago para hablar con la familia de Candy yo sé que ellos están muy preocupados por ella- Terry se levantó y se despidió de Eleonor.

El joven actor salió de la gran mansión y se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Él ya no quería tener nada que ver en la vida de Candy, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto e informarles lo que la rubia había hecho.

Una vez en el tren no pudo contener esas lágrimas que habían querido salir desde que estaba con su madre, había tantos sentimientos en esa sala. Él no quería seguir sufriendo y en su cabeza Susana era su solución. – Candy, acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias de aquella noche- Terry quería entender la mente de aquella rubia, pero no pudo. Él le prometió tener una vida juntos cuando pasara todo lo de Susana.

*******Flash back*********

Terry estaba en su cama cuando de pronto le llegó un olor a rosas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una melena rubia y rizada. Él se acercó a ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Esto hizo que Candy se despertara. – Soy yo Candy, sigue durmiendo- Terry le dijo esto en el oído, ella puso una sonrisa y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Así permanecieron hasta que el reloj dio las nueve de la mañana. Candy se despertó de golpe.

-Terry ¿no tienes que ir al teatro a penas ayer fue el estreno de la obra?- Candy volteó a verlo y él se veía tan pacifico.

-sí, pero hasta las cuatro de la tarde para ensayar un poco antes de la función de hoy. Señorita pecas ¿por qué me despierta así de la nada? Ahora me debe muchos besitos para responder por su falta de consideración a un actor.- Terry se puso encima de ella y la empezó a besar. Fue un beso tan tierno que cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él. El beso cambió y pasó a ser más apasionado, se podía sentir el amor que ambos se tenían. Terry detuvo el beso ya que no quería que pasara lo de anoche, no la volvería a tocar hasta que fuera su esposa. –Bueno pecas, ¿qué opinas de unos huevos revueltos para desayunar?-

-me parece perfecto, yo te ayudo con el café Terry- Candy estaba en una ensoñación, ella quería despertar todos los días a su lado.

Terry se levantó de la cama y Candy no pudo dejar de mirarlo parecía un dios, cuerpo musculoso, ese cabello sedoso color café que volvía loca a cualquier mujer.

-¿te gusta lo que vez pecosa? Yo sé que soy guapo- Terry se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-jajaja que engreído eres, no te admiraba a ti- Candy soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo al baño.

-así quisiera que fueran todas la mañanas, a tu lado- Terry era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cuando su pecosa salió del baño él entró y se dio una ducha rápida.

Candy empezó hacerle el desayuno a Terry, y preparó café para ella y té para él. Cuando Terry salió del baño respingó porque le llegó el olor a café.

-pensé que solo ibas a hacer té- Terry la rodeo por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello. – Hueles a rosas a Candy-

-pues perdóname por no ser inglesa a mí me gusta el café- Candy se dio la vuelta y le robó un beso en los labios. Candy se puso a servir el desayuno. Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que tenía Terry en su departamento. Ambos empezaron a recordar lo estricto que era el colegio San Pablo, esto hizo que ambos rieran sin parar por las locuras que ambos rebeldes hacían.

**** Fin del flash back******

-ay Candy nunca voy a poder olvidar esos días tan hermosos de mi vida- Terry viajó la mayor parte del día. El paisaje era lindo aun que estuviera nevando. Ya era enero, muy pronto seria su cumpleaños. El único que él quería era que su pecosa regresara de esa maldita guerra. Cuando el tren arribó a chicago, fue a la dirección donde Candy estuvo viviendo con Albert. Entro al edificio y tocó la puerta.

Un rubio alto le abrió la puerta.- hola Terry- Albert se notaba cansado.

-hola, Albert. ¿Me recuerdas?- Terry sabía que él había perdido la memoria.

-si, hace unos días tuve un accidente y recordé todo de golpe. Pasa no te quedes ahí parado- Albert lo invitó a pasar. Ambos hombres se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que tenía el departamento. –Terry ¿has tenido noticias de Candy? No te pude contestar la carta porque apenas ayer regrese al departamento después de estar en el hospital.- Albert en verdad se notaba preocupado, no era normal de su pequeña desaparecer sin decir nada.

-Albert, tu sabes ¿cómo contactar a los Andrey?

-sí, pero creo que tengo que decir algo primero. Por favor no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que te voy a decir ahora, esto es demasiado delicado.

-está bien amigo, no me tengas en la angustia- Terry nunca se pudo imaginar lo que Alberto dijo después.

-Yo soy Albert William Andrey, el padre adoptivo de Candy- Albert vio la reacción de Terry y noto como su mirada se enfurecía. – Terry no te enojes como ya sabes tuve amnesia por varios meses.

-Albert, Candy…- Terry no encontraba la forma de decirle que su "hija" se había ido como voluntaria a la guerra.- Candy se fue como voluntaria a la guerra-

Albert nunca espero escuchar esas palabras, él sabía que su pequeña era bondadosa y humilde, pero ella no podía irse así. Ella era menor de edad.

-¿Cómo? Ella es menor de edad-

-Es fácil mentir cuando necesitan gente y sobretodo enfermeras.- Terry sabía que también le dolía.

\- Terry me informaron que también Stear se fue unos días después de que Candy se fue contigo a Nueva York.

-¿el inventor? – ahora son dos personas las que estaban en peligro de su familia.- Albert, ¿hay alguna forma de que regresen a Candy?

-No lo sé Terry, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por estos dos que tratan de ser valientes. Por el momento no hables con nadie de lo que me acabas de decir ni de lo que yo te dije.

-No te preocupes, yo no voy a hablar con nadie, además, yo solo venía a buscarte para buscar a la familia de Candy.

-¿tienes en donde quedarte Terry? Aquí está el cuarto donde dormía Candy, te puedes quedar ahí estos días.

-No gracias, prefiero regresarme a Nueva York, no puedo dejar a Susana sola por mucho tiempo. Lo único que vine a hacer aquí ya lo hice, así que me voy en el próximo tren.

-como quieras Terry, pero si te llega más información de Candy por favor mándame un telegrama-

-claro que si amigo- Terry se despidió de Albert y se fue directo a la estación. La verdad era que estaba muy cansado, pero no podía dormir en la cama de ella.

El tren llegó a Nueva York en la mañana…

 **Londres…**

Anthony tiene una familia, no entiendo que hace aquí cuando el pudiera estar cuidando de su familia.- Candy estaba recostada sobre su cama, entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás. Anthony le traía muchos recuerdos de su pasado, con su Anthony el que ella había amado con un amor infantil. Esa noche ella lo escuchó hablar un poco sobre su familia, esto la hizo recordar la carta que empezó a redactar el otro día. Abrió el cajón de su buró y ahí estaba la carta.

 _Querido Albert,_

 _Lamento haberte dejado así sin decirte nada, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte no ha pasado nada grave en donde estoy. Espero que me perdones por haberme ido sin avisarte. Solo quiero decirte que no se si volveré a América, pero si lo hago quisiera tener a mi amigo Albert._

 _Gracias por siempre cuidar de mí,_

 _Candy White._

La carta era corta, pero decía lo suficiente como para que Albert no se preocupara por ella.

A la mañana siguiente un joven rubio se levantó de buenas, porque al fin hablaría con cierta rubia de lo que sentía. Desde que ella había llegado al hospital, su vida ha sido más amena, ya no solo era cuidar de enfermos, de personas con problemas mentales por la guerra, sino que ahora su vida estaba lleva de luz.

-si, hoy le voy a decir a Candy lo que siento- este joven salió de la habitación donde dormía, y camino hacia una sala donde sabía que estaba la rubia.

-buenos días Candy- él le había regalado a Candy una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

-buenos días

-¿quieres salir a comer hoy?- este se puso un poco nervioso

-si, ¿a la una está bien?- Candy le sonrió y esto hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara un poco.

-muy bien, nos vemos en el primer piso. Adiós- al rubio se le notaba lo contento porque tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Otro rubio lo vio pasar.

-que sonriente Michael, ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?- Anthony había notado la sonrisa que tenía Michael.

-hoy voy a salir a comer con Candy- Michael notó como Anthony hacia un gesto de disgusto, pero él ya sabía que Anthony tenia a alguien más, no entendía porque el mal genio cuando mencionó aquello.

-oh, nos vemos luego. – Anthony no le dio tiempo a Michael para que respondiera algo, él simplemente se fue. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Anthony fue a atender a uno de sus pacientes regulares, esta persona era uno de los soldados mandados desde América hasta Londres para servir en la fuerza aérea.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?- preguntó Anthony

-bien, bueno en realidad hoy triste uno de mis compañeros murió en combate-

-eso es lo lamentable de las guerras todo el mundo sale perdiendo, pero lo único que puedo hacer aquí es ayudar a todo el que viene enfermo- Anthony se sentía identificado sobre todo con la perdida de la familia.- yo sé lo que es perder a alguien cercano, sin embargo no hay que sentirse triste por ello. Hay que seguir viviendo.-

-si, gracias doctor.-

Como todas sus visitas, este soldado solo venía a hablar con él por sus problemas de ansiedad, pero este soldado le había dicho a Anthony sobre lo que pasaba con un soldado en específico que llegó de América una semana antes de que llegara Candy.

-bueno, nos vemos en una semana doctor- dijo este soldado.

-si y cuídate mucho. Yo sí te quiero volver a ver la próxima semana.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-hola doctor, ¿puedo pasar?- Candy estaba esperando en la puerta de la oficina de Anthony.

-si claro Candy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-bueno es solo para avisarle que me asignaron para trabajar con usted de ahora en adelante- Candy se notaba un poco nerviosa, y estaba jugando con sus dedos.

-Candy, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. No muerdo. Y que bueno la enfermera que me asignaron antes era muy mala con los pacientes- Anthony se empezó a reír.

-no es bueno que se ría de una enfermera. Doctor- Candy entre cerró los ojos.

-está bien, no lo voy a volver a hacer. – Anthony la puso al tanto de todos los pacientes que iban regularmente a verlo. También de las rondas que hacía en el hospital. Ellos dos se veían como la pareja perfecta hubo un momento donde Candy tropezó y Anthony la detuvo. Sus caras quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Lo que ellos no sabían era que otro rubio los había visto y notado la cercanía de sus bocas. Rápidamente Candy se separó de Anthony y actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, pasó toda la mañana hasta que dio la hora de comer. – Candy ya te puedes ir a comer.-

-¿eh? Si ¿no quiere acompañarme?- Candy en verdad no quería ir a comer sola con Michael.

-no Candy, yo tenía otros planes- mintió Anthony, no quería incomodar a su amigo aunque le dieran celos.

-Bueno doctor, me retiro. Regreso después de la hora de la comida.- Candy se marchó del consultorio y fue a buscar a Michael en el primer piso del hospital.

-hola Michael, ¿nos vamos?- Candy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Michael los había visto.

-claro- una palabra fue lo que dijo y empezó a caminar. Candy notó la cara de enojo de Michael, pero decidió ignorarla ya que había pasado una mañana linda con el Doctor Anthony.

Una vez que llegaron al pequeño restaurante ambos pidieron lo de siempre y un vaso de agua.

-vi que te asignaron con el Doctor Anthony- Michael rompió el silencio.

-sí, me avisaron en la mañana. La verdad no me lo esperaba- Candy sonrió y Michael al ver esa sonrisa se sintió un poco nervioso.

-Candy quisiera confesarte que desde que llegaste al hospital me has hecho la vida un poco mas alegre y quisiera que me respondieras algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿tienes algún pretendiente en América que te espere?- Michael no sabía si quería oír su respuesta, son embargo la duda lo estaba matando.

-no quiero hablar de eso, pero nadie me espera en América. Ni siquiera mi familia- Candy sonó un poco melancólica.

-lo siento, no quería ponerte triste-

-no te preocupes Michael, pero yo sé a qué viene la pregunta y déjame a adelantarme. En estos momento no busco nada romántico con nadie, Salí de una relación que terminó muy mal y por ahora lo importante para mí son los pacientes. Lo siento Michael, pero creo que me voy a adelantar a ir al hospital.

Candy se levantó, pagó su cuenta y se fue. En ese momento se pudo ver como el cielo se cerraba y empezaba a llover.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6-

¿Por qué en este momento Michael tuvo que decir eso? Candy solo caminaba y caminaba hasta que entró al hospital. Tocó la puerta del consultorio de Anthony, pero nadie contesto así que entro y en efecto no había nadie. Ella se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del doctor. Y suspiro – Ay Terry ¿cuándo podré sacarte de mi mente?- ella recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

Anthony pudo escuchar cuando ella dijo el nombre de un hombre. "Terry" ¿Quién será él? El solo pensar que su Candy fuera otro hombre le hervía la sangre, pero él no podía mostrar ningún tipo de emoción al escuchar esto así que simplemente puso otra cara y le pregunto a ella:

-hola Candy, ¿Cómo te fue con Michael?- Anthony lo dijo en modo de burla

-bien, nada fuera de lo común. Vamos a hacer la ronda doctor-

-sí, claro enfermera Candy- Anthony no tuvo tiempo ni de sentarse, él sabía que pronto tendría que hablar con Candy sobre su pasado, sobre quien era él, sobretodo porque él estaba seguro de que ella no se había percatado de que él era su primo.

La noche llegó demasiado rápido para ambos rubios que estaban en el mismo consultorio.

-Michael ¿cómo te fue con Candy?- Anthony pregunto solo porque no le había podido sacar información a Candy.

-¿no se nota?- era muy obvio que la rubia lo había rechazado ya que cuando los tres estaban en el consultorio se notaba el nerviosismo de Candy.

-me imagino que no muy bien-

-pues ya que, me imagino que dejó a alguien en américa. Sabes hoy quiero ir a beber. ¿Me acompañas?- Michael lo invitó.

-no, mejor te acompaño en otra ocasión.

-entonces, nos vemos mañana Anthony. Buenas noches-

-buenas noches.- Anthony le respondió.

Anthony fue a su recamara y se puso a pensar en Candy, su hermosa Candy, habían pasado casi 10 años desde que el dejó américa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre no lo hubiera separado de su familia? Eso es algo que él nunca sabría. A caso sería él el dueño del corazón de Candy y no ese "Terry", ese nombre por alguna razón le causaba ponerlo de mal humor, tal vez por el hecho de que él no era el único en la vida de su dulce Candy. Por otro lado en el cuarto de la pecosa esta se debatía en si escribirle una carta a Terry o no. Él seguramente estaría muy enojado con ella. Se decidió en escribirle una carta un poco más larga que la de Albert. Ella le debía muchas explicaciones a Terry.

 _11 de septiembre de 1918_

 _Querido Terry:_

 _No tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberme despedido como era debido, pero no quería que nuestro encuentro terminara en lágrimas, yo sé que lo que hice es imperdonable y que yo en tu lugar no querría saber de ti. Quiero que sepas que tú serás siempre mi gran amor y que siempre te recordare como mi rebelde. Uno que solo me perteneció en la adolescencia. Todas esas memorias que tenemos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo las llevo dentro de mi corazón y siempre recordare con mucho amor nuestra historia. Yo sé que fui egoísta al irme sin despedirme, pero no había otra manera de hacerlo, ya sabía que tú no te podías quedar conmigo por cuestión de honor. Otra persona estaba envuelta en todo esto y yo no puedo ser egoísta, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Sé que pronto tendré que decirte adiós, pero si tú puedes sacarme de tu corazón y ser feliz, yo también seré feliz. No merezco tu amor. Quisiera que me respondieras, pero si no lo haces lo voy a entender._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Candy White Andrey_

Candy puso todos sus sentimientos en esa carta. Ella en el fondo sabía que Terry no le iba a contestar, pero él necesitaba una explicación. En cuanto terminó de escribir la carta la dejo sobre el buró para que por la mañana la llevara. Ya eran las once de la noche y ninguno de los dos rubios podía conciliar el sueño. Uno se preguntaba si ella se habría percatado de que él era Anthony y la rubia solo podía pensar en Terry.

 **Nueva York…**

Cuando Terry llegó a la estación de trenes lo primero que hizo fue ir a su departamento. Cuando entró notó lo sucio que estaba y se puso a limpiar. Poco a poco ese departamento donde todo está en tinieblas empezó a tener luz. Cada botella de alcohol que estaba en el piso era un recuerdo de todo lo que Terry tuvo que sobrevivir sin ella. Sin su pecas, su primer amor. Terry ya no pudo más y se recostó sobre su cama. El empezó a recordar todo lo que había dejado botado por ella. Le tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a Robert el director de la obra. No sabía si su ausencia le había costado su trabajo.

A las cuatro de la tarde el joven actor fue al teatro para suplicarle a Robert que no lo dejara sin trabajo. Cuando abrió la puerta del teatro todos se le quedaron viendo, y Robert solo suspiro profundo y dijo:

-Muchacho, que bueno que llegas. No te quedes ahí parado hay mucho que hacer si queremos que la obra quede mucho mejor que en el estreno.- Terry no salía del asombro, ¿Cómo era que ni si quiera le reclamo? Terry no se opuso y subió al escenario.

Karen Claise la actriz que representaba a Julieta notó el en la actuación de Terry. Ella sentía que él estaba deprimido.

Al terminar con el ensayo Karen fue al camerino de Terry. Ella tocó la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Terry

-¿estás bien?- dijo Karen. Ellos dos nunca habían tenido una relación de amigos, pero ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien y notó que el cambio de humor en Terry. – ¿me puedo sentar?-

-claro, ¿Qué quieres?-

-bueno… es que noté como tu actuación no fue la misma.

-lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada por ello.

-si algún día quieres hablar aquí voy a estar. Yo creo que necesitas desahogarte con alguien.

-por el momento no necesito nada Karen, así que por favor retírate- dijo Terry abriendo la puerta.

-está bien, como quieras.- Karen salió de allí un poco molesta.

Robert vio que Karen salió del camerino de Terry, se le hizo un poco extraño. –Terry tengo que hablar contigo- dijo él.

-claro-

-veme en mi oficina- Robert fue a su oficina a esperar por él. Minutos después apareció Terry.

\- siento mucho haberme desaparecido estos días, yo sabré entender si me despides- dijo Terry con un tono melancólico.

-si, sobre eso. La verdad es que los primeros días estuve a punto de enviarte una carta diciendo que no regresaras a la compañía, pero mejor fui a tu departamento. Y al llegar escuche como lo destrozabas. Le pregunte al portero cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí y me dijo que desde que la señorita se fue. En ese momento no entendí lo que pasaba, pero después recordé que antes de la función de romeo y Julieta me pediste de favor que si podías ir a recoger a una amiga a la estación del tren, así que supuse que era ella. Me imagino que se fue al saber lo de Susana-

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza- entonces ¿me puedo quedar con mi trabajo?

-si muchacho, solo no desaparezcas otra vez. Dime una cosa. ¿Quién era la muchacha?

-Una amiga que tuve en Londres, mi única novia, pero al parecer el ser enfermera es más importante que yo- Terry solo suspiro y cerró los puños.

-oh, Terry no te pongas así-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me imagino que se enlistó- Charlie estaba realmente interesado en lo que le paso.

-ahora no quiero pensar en eso, pero algún día te lo diré. Por ahora me retiro. Nos vemos mañana-

Terry salió del teatro y fue al hospital.

 **Londres….**

Ya era de mañana y la rubia fue a dejar la carta. Cuando iba caminando de regreso al hospital, se encontró con Anthony en una banca. Ella noto la cara de pocos amigos que tenía él. Al parecer era el día libre de él ya que tenía puesta la bata blanca como acostumbraba. Ella poco a poco se fue acercando, pero no notaba que ella estaba cerca. Ella camino lentamente y paso por detrás de el para asustarlo.

-¡Buenos días!- Candy noto como Anthony se levantó de pronto y se notaba muy enojado.

-¿Cómo te…- Anthony no pudo terminar la oración ya que vio que fue Candy la que le dijo buenos días.- ay Candy no hagas eso, que no estaba poniendo atención.

-jajaja… se nota que no estabas prestando atención, yo venía haciendo señas desde hace como tres metros.- Candy quería hacerlo reír por alguna razón, ya que lo vio con una cara muy pensativa- ¿y en que pensabas? Estabas muy concentrado.

-mmmm- Anthony no esperaba que le preguntara sobre su vida, pero recordó como ella siempre se entrometida en la vida de los demás.- en nada interesante, ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estés en el hospital.- dijo el regañándola

-¡si es cierto! Se me va a hacer tarde, nos vemos Anthony- Candy empezó a correr hacia a dentro del hospital. Una vez a dentro empezó a pensar en cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Los próximos días fueron un poco calmado, se rumoraba que la guerra estaba por terminar, sin embargo, no dejaban de llegar los soldados enfermos, algunos no tenían esperanzas de mejorar, mientras que otros llegaban ya muertos al hospital y no había nada más que hacer por ellos. Candy se sentía tan deprimida por lo que estaba pasando que ya no sonreía como antes, y ella solo pensaba en su familia. Tal vez ir a la guerra no fue la mejor opción, ella fue egoísta y se fue sin avisarle a nadie. Solo esperaba que sus familiares la perdonaran, especialmente Terry. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que ella había enviado la carta, y él no contestaba. Cada noche ella rezaba por que no la enviaran al frente, tal vez eso era muy egoísta, pero ella no quería morir.

 **Nueva york…**

Nuestro actor estaba en su departamento cuando decidió ver todo el correo que se había acumulado desde hace unas semanas. Paso cada carta una a una, hasta que vio una con el nombre de Candice White. Terry empezó a leer la carta y cada palabra que leía lo enfurecía más todavía. - ¡que sínica eres Candy! ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme perdón cuando lo único que has hecho es hacerme el hombre más miserable de este mundo?- él no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y recordar cuando Candy estuvo con él es su departamento.

*****Flash Back*****

-amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el teatro?- Candy le pregunto a Terry colgándosele en el cuello.

-muy bien pecosa, pero algo me hizo falta hoy- Terry hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué te hizo falta mi amor?-

\- tú - él solo dijo eso y agarró a Candy por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que Candy no podía con el suspenso y lo beso. Terry empezó a mover sus labios e hizo ese beso muy apasionado. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar el beso, así que él la cargo y la llevó hasta su cama. Ahí el no dejó de besarla y acariciarla. Cada toque, cada rose de las manos de Terry hacían que Candy se estremeciera. – Candy nunca me dejes- dijo él rogándole con una voz ronca.

-mi amor, pero si tú eres mi príncipe. ¿Quién quisiera irse de tu lado? Tú eres muy apuesto. De hecho ya no te voy a dejar salir de este departamento- ella se separó de él un poco, pero solo para hacerlo caer de espalda y ella quedar sobre él.

-ah sí, y eso ¿Por qué? Señorita pecas- Terry alzó una ceja.

-porque ella son unas descaradas y te miran con ganas de comerte, yo no sé…. No me gusta- ella se cruzó de brazos.

Terry no pudo evitar reír- pecosa, tu eres mucho más bella que cualquiera de ellas, pero Candy no creo que deberías de estar así sobre mí, imagínate lo que diría la hermana Grey-

Candy no había ni pensado en qué posición estaban hasta ese momento. Ella se puso muy roja y Terry lo noto.- que hermosa eres Candy- Terry la volvió a besar….

***Fin del Flash Back***

-eres una mentirosa Candy, tu dijiste que nunca te ibas a ir de mi lado, y mira donde estas. A un océano de distancia, nosotros pudimos haber solucionado esto juntos.

Terry intento contestar la carta, pero este se enojaba tanto que no podía terminarla…

Continuara…

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, por favor no se enojen conmigo, he tenido problemas de salud y la universidad no ayuda mucho. Espero poder escribir en las vacaciones. Gracias a todas la que escriben reviews!**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario, estos son bienvenidos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Kimberly Brower**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Londres…**

Anthony estaba en su consultorio contemplando a la bella enfermera que tenia de asistente, Candy, ella la que un día le había confesado su amor cuando apenas eran unos chiquillos "te quiero porque eres Anthony".

-doctor, a ¿Qué hora vendrá ese paciente especial?- Candy estaba viendo como el doctor estaba ido, y quiso hacerle platica.

-¿eh? Creo que como a las 5:00 pm ¿Por qué? – Anthony contesto sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No más preguntaba, ¿necesita algo más? Voy a mi descanso- Candy se estaba acercando a la puerta cuando solo escuchó un "no" así que cerró la puerta y se fue a la sala de enfermeras. Se sentó en la silla que estaba más alejada de la puerta y se quedó viendo como todo era tinieblas. ¿Cómo era posible que Londres estuviera en tal estado? Se notaba la pobreza de la clase baja, ella quería hacer más por esa pobre gente que tenía que dar su vida en la guerra o sacrificar una parte del cuerpo. Candy a veces ya no podía con tanta crudeza, con tanta sangre derramada, con tanta maldad que existía en el momento. Ella no podía creer que en un humano existiera tanta maldad. En eso paso Terry por su mente.

"Ay Terry, tal vez el venir aquí fue una equivocación" pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, por lo menos no la habían enviado a batalla todavía.

Una enfermera llegó a la sala y se sentó junto a Candy.

-buenas tardes- la enfermera se veía que era nueva, llegó unas semanas después que Candy. –Candy, ¿te puedo llamar así?

Candy al principio no la había escuchado, cuando escuchó su nombre la volteo a ver y vio a una muchacha que se veía que era frágil, se parecía un poco a ella en los ojos solo que ella tenía el cabello negro. –claro que sí, pero primero dime cómo te llamas

-me llamo Patricia, pero me dicen Paty- dijo está mostrándole una sonrisa sincera

-yo tengo una amiga que también se llama Paty, pero ella está en estados unidos.

\- dime Paty ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- nada, es solo que me sentí un poco sola y como vi que estabas aquí sentada pues decidí hacerte compañía.

-que buena idea, así no me pongo triste- Candy de verdad no quería seguir pensando en Terry.- y ¿tienes familia?

\- no mis papas murieron cuando era muy joven y pase mucho tiempo en lugares no muy buenos, hasta que un día conocí a un muchacho y me enamore, pero el lamentablemente estaba enamorado de otra persona, y como siempre me gustó ayudar a la gente me hice enfermera.

-yo nunca conocí a mis padres, pero soy adoptada- Candy siempre fue muy abierta con la gente y la verdad es que esa muchacha le recordaba un poco a ella. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-pues es complicado… - Paty solo bajo los ojos

-no te preocupes yo tengo diecisiete- Candy le guiño el ojo

-yo también, así que guardare tu secreto-

-jajaja… gracias, no sería bueno si se enteran de esto los demás.

-Candy, conoces al doctor Anthony, desde hace mucho

-la verdad no, solo desde que llegué a este hospital.

-es que parecen conocerse de toda la vida- Paty de verdad había pensado que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo ya que trabajan bien, y se notaba el trato especial que tenía el doctor hacia ella. – no te interesa el doctor, o ¿sí?

-no, la verdad es que hace poco salí de una relación, lamentablemente todo salió mal y no lo puedo ver. La verdad no creo que él quiera verme después de lo que paso. Bueno mucho gusto Paty, me voy porque ya casi llega un paciente.

Candy empezó a caminar hasta el consultorio de Anthony cuando vio como el soldado que Anthony estaba tratando traía a alguien más, este otro tenía un vendaje mal hecho así que se fue acercando más rápido. El soldado le dijo al otro que se sentara afuera del consultorio mientras que el entraba a consulta. Candy no le tomo mucha importancia ya que iba un poco tarde.

-hola doctor, creo que llegue un poco tarde- Candy no había visto quien era el otro soldado- buenas tardes soldado.

-buenas tardes Candy- el soldado fue muy amable con ella- me siento muy apenado señorita, pero ¿me podría hacer un favor?

-claro no hay problema, ¿Qué paso?- Candy le regalo una sonrisa

-bueno… es que mi compañero se lastimo haciendo un invento y quisiera que por favor lo atendiera. Claro si no es molestia.

-claro que no es molestia, es el señor que esta fuera me imagino

\- si, el mismo-

Candy le pidió permiso al doctor con la vista y este solo le sonrió.

-no hay problema ve Candy- Anthony entendía que Candy no podía vivir si no ayudaba a las personas.

Candy salió del consultorio y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Stear? –Candy se llevó las manos a la boca, y camino lentamente hacia él.

-Candy- él tampoco sabía que decir- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te deje en la estación de tren para que fueras feliz con Terry y aquí estas

-es complicado Stear, pero tú. Se supone que tu estas en América. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Candy estaba enojada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, al fin tenia a alguien con ella.

-antes de enojarte más conmigo, me podrías curar la mano- Stear se lo pudio con una cara de niño chiquito.

-jajajaja… pero no te voy a dar una paleta como a los demás niños-

-no importa, solo tu presencia es necesaria en esta guerra horrible.

Ambos entraron al consultorio y ella le pidió que se sentara en la camilla que estaba cerca del escritorio de Anthony. Cuando Stear vio a aquel doctor, este no lo podía creer "Anthony", sin embargo, solo lo ignoro. Candy se puso en frente de Stear para empezar a curarlo, hasta que el no pudo y le pregunto:

-Candy, ¿Quién es ese doctor?-

\- Él es el doctor Anthony, lleva más tiempo aquí que yo.

-Candy… ese nombre- Stear sabía lo que significaba ese nombre para Candy.

-lo sé Stear, pero recuerda que el falleció hace mucho tiempo. Listo ya quedaste como nuevo.

-bueno pues gracias señorita Candy, pero ¿puedo venir por ti cuando termines tu turno? Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar.

\- lo sé, me puedes recoger a las 7:00 pm

-muy bien aquí estaré a esa hora- Stear movió la mano para despedirse de su amigo y de Candy.

Candy espero afuera hasta que salió el paciente del doctor. Cuando este salió, Anthony le pidió que entrara.

-¿necesita algo doctor?

-no, solo tenía curiosidad por el joven que estuvo con usted hoy.

-ah, bueno él es mi primo, y al parecer también vino a la guerra sin consultarlo con la familia.

\- me imagino que su familia esta triste

-pues la verdad no sé, yo me fui sin decirle adiós a nadie- ella suspiro al decir nadie, y esto no le paso por alto al rubio.

-Candy, eso no está bien.

\- lo se doctor, pero no había otra opción, yo ya no tenía trabajo- el noto la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia así que dejo de preguntarle.

Anthony dejó salir temprano a la joven. Candy se cambió y espero en la recepción a su primo.

Cuando dieron las siete Anthony bajo y vio como Candy se iba con su primo, por alguna razón le dieron celos y curiosidad así que decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontraba en la banca de siempre, pensando en su Candy. Aquella chiquilla que le había robado el corazón. De pronto escucho la voz de Candy a sus espaldas, y vio que en efecto ella y su primo estaban sentados cerca de él. Ellos no sabía que este podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación, él pensó irse hasta que ella empezó a llorar.

-ay Stear, tuve que dejarlo ir

-pero se supone que Terry iba a cuidar de ti- él estaba enojado con aquel actor. En cambio Anthony se quedó todavía más sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de "Terry". – ¿Cómo es que te dejó venir aquí?

-me fui sin decirle adiós-

-Candy ustedes se aman, yo sé que él no te haría daño. Él fue el único que pudo sacar a Anthony de tu corazón.

-lo sé, lo amo tanto Stear. Él tenía otro compromiso con una actriz cuando yo llegué a nueva york. Esa joven estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por Terry y perdió la pierna. Yo no podía competir con ella. Él se sentía presionado por las dos, así que tome la decisión de irme y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

-eso no estuvo bien, que tal si Terry tenía otros planes.

-yo sé que él se quiere casar contigo

-no creo Stear, a parte no creo que el vuelva a verme en su vida, no después de lo que le hice.

-está bien Candy, pero no llores. Eso ya paso encontraremos la forma de ser felices aquí. ¿Te puedo visitar de vez en cuando?

-claro que si Stear, pero vamos por un café- eso fue lo último que escucho Anthony antes de que ellos se fueran y caminaran hasta la cafetería.

Candy tenia a alguien más en su vida, hasta se iba a casar, claro ella es muy bella y o dudaba que cualquier hombre se enamorara de ella. "yo me enamore de ella cuando la vi en aquel portal de las rosas"

La noche paso lentamente para este rubio…

 **Nueva York…**

Terry leía una y otra vez la carta que le escribió Candy, él la extrañaba a mas no poder, sin embargo, ella le había pisoteado el corazón. Terry más de una vez pensó que tal vez esas noches que pasaron juntos habían tenido fruto, un hijo de él y de su pecosa. Nada lo haría más feliz que eso. Estaba a punto de amanecer pero el joven actor solo quería ver a su pecosa y más hoy que nunca ya que era su cumpleaños número 19.

-porque me sigo haciendo esto, voy a terminar haciendo una tontería si no la veo-

Terry tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y recordaba lo bella que se veía la última vez que la vio

**** Flash Back********

-mi amor- dijo Candy colgándosele al cuello a Terry

-¿Cómo está la mujer más bella del mundo?-

-ay Terry, no soy la más bella del mundo-

-claro que si- Terry se volteó y la sujetó por la cintura y le susurró en el oído- tu eres perfecta, y te quiero hacer mía nuevamente-

-Terry, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no creo que sea prudente- Candy lo vio con tanta ternura y amor que este desistió de la idea.

-está bien Candy, pero quisiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre como mi esposa- Terry soltó el aire.

\- ¿en serio Terry?- Candy se acercó a Terry y lo besó.

-tomare eso como un sí, pecosa.- Terry la levanto y la llevo hasta su cama

-Terry, no sé qué decir

-por ahora no digas nada Candy, solo quiero estar así contigo-

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, juntos hasta que Terry se quedó dormido y ella ya no pudo más y decidió irse de su lado para no hacerlo sufrir.

********** Fin del flashback**************

Terry fue a la pequeña mesa que tenía y empezó a escribirle la carta a Candy.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _La verdad no tenía intensión de responderte, pero tienes que saber que mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ti, y solo te quiero decir. "gracias por no responderme ese día que te pregunte si querías casarte conmigo" yo solo quería ser feliz a tu lado, pero al parecer yo nunca seré tu felicidad. Por lo menos ahora sé que no me respondiste, porque no tenías pensado quedarte conmigo. Que seas feliz. No me busques. Me voy a casar con Susana como quisiste._

 _Que te vaya bien en la vida,_

 _Terrence G. Grandchester._

-ahora definitivamente, no quiero saber de ti.- Terry cerró la carta y fue directo a dejar la carta. Mientras estaba caminando vio un periódico que anunciaba su compromiso con Susana.

Terry estaba deshecho y no quería pensar así que fue a la licorería y se compró un par de botellas. Cuando llegó a su departamento este solo bebió y bebió. Como era domingo no tenía que ir al teatro, así que no se preocupaba por la hora.

 **Londres….**

Anthony siendo como es, se levantó temprano y se dio un baño. Cuando llegó a su consultorio, vio que Candy todavía no había llegado. Michael entro y lo saludo como costumbre, pero este noto que estaba muy pensativo.

-¿en qué tanto piensas? – Michael había vuelto a ser el mismo aun que todavía se preguntaba por qué Candy no lo había aceptado.

-en nada importante.

-¿seguro? Porque estas muy pensativo el día de hoy

-no te preocupes-

Anthony se quedó pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Stear, y sentir ese calor de familia. Aunque su papá había sido bueno, el siempre extrañó a sus primos. Esa misma tarde hablaría con Stear y vería la forma de hablar con Candy sobre su pasado.

 **Continuara…**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **N/A:**

 **HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO.**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, NO LAS VOY A DEJAR DESAMPARADAS.**

 **ESPERO QUE TENGAN LINDO DIA, ESPERO SUS REVIWES Y COMENTARIOS. SUGERENCIAS TAMBIEN SON ACEPTADAS.**

 **KIMBERLY BROWER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

La tarde llegó demasiado rápido y sin darse cuenta Anthony se había quedado solo en el consultorio. "¿Qué le diría a Stear cuando lo viera?" Tal vez Stear se enojaría con él, pero tenía que entender que no había sido su culpa. El doctor bajó a la recepción y vio que Stear estaba solo, esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Anthony fijó la vista en el inventor y le hizo señas hasta que captó su atención. Stear extrañado se acercó a Anthony.

-hola, me puedes acompañar un momento a la cafetería. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿es sobre Candy?- Stear le preguntó al doctor, ya que lo reconoció por su gran parecido a su primo.

Anthony no le respondió, pero aun así Stear lo siguió a la cafetería. Se sentaron frente a frente hasta que Anthony habló.

-Stear, yo sé que me vas a odiar por lo que te voy a decir.

-me imagino que es, pero continua- Stear ya había procesado el hecho de que el doctor que estaba frente a él era su primo que había "muerto" en la cacería de zorros.

-yo soy tu primo- Anthony espero unos momentos a que Stear procesara esta información, sin embargo, él estaba muy tranquilo.

-lo sé, desde que te vi en el consultorio lo supe. Solo que no sé cómo Candy no lo ha descubierto si lleva aquí más de un mes.

-ay Stear, Candy no es la misma chiquilla que yo conocí.- Anthony había notado que ahora las sonrisas de Candy no eran tan sinceras, que su mirada estaba opacada por un gran dolor. Él quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo sin lastimarla. – yo quisiera decirle la verdad, pero no me atrevo

-Candy ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento desde que fingiste morir primo.

\- yo no fingí, cuando desperté yo ya estaba en Londres con mi padre. El me prohibía comunicarme con ustedes, y ahora que han pasado tantos años ya no supe cómo ponerme en contacto.- se notaba el sufrimiento de Anthony, su vida tampoco había sido fácil.

-entonces la culpa la tiene tu padre.

\- pues digamos que sí, yo no sé qué pasó después que me desmaye.

-entonces eso era lo único que querías decir primo. Te recuerdo que se supone que me iba a ver con Candy y ya saber lo desesperada que es.

-si, lo sé. Gracias por no enojarte conmigo primo- Anthony lo abrazó – ¿nos podríamos ver mañana para seguir hablando de la familia?

\- si, mañana vengo a esta hora-Stear salió de la cafetería y se encontró con una Candy un poco distraída.

Por lo tanto Anthony fue a su consultorio…

 **Nueva York**

En un cuarto de hospital un joven actor estaba sentado con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza. Unos momentos atrás todo estaba bien, hasta que se puso a discutir con Susana acerca de la fecha de la boda. Él aun no quería pensar en una boda, todo lo sentía muy fresco todavía.

**** Flash back****

-Susana, ¿Por qué quieres apresurar todo?

-ya han pasado dos meses desde que quedé invalida y tú te desapareciste por un tiempo. Yo pensé que cuando volvieras ya tendríamos la fecha de la boda determinada. – Susana se estaba desesperando. Terry la visitaba todos los días, sin embargo, ella notaba la distancia que había entre ellos. Cuando el decidió aparecerse nuevamente ella de verdad creía que se casarían lo antes posible.

\- perdóname, pero no esperes que fijemos la fecha hoy, todavía es muy pronto. Yo ni te conozco bien.- Terry no quería fijar la fecha, eso significaría que el la había perdido para siempre, pero lo tenía que hacer algún día. – Susana dame dos meses para conocerte mejor y vemos si esta relación progresa o no.

-solo dos meses Terry- Susana estaba que sacaba humo. Nada de esto le agradaba.

*** Fin del Flash back***

"Dos meses en los que hare que me odies y nunca más quieras saber de mi." Este fue el último pensamiento de Terry antes de salir del hospital. Caminó lentamente sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontró una banca solitaria que daba a un gran árbol. Aquel árbol le recordaba al padre árbol, ese árbol que visitó en el hogar de pony.

Los días de Terry se hacían monótonos, se levantaba iba al hospital después al teatro y por la noche regresaba a su departamento. Cada día que pasaba junto a Susana era un infierno para él. Por lo menos ya no se la pasaba borracho en su cuarto, al menos ahora tenía algo que hacer. Lo único que él sabía era que no quería estar con Susana ahora ni nunca.

 **Londres…**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Anthony había hablado con Stear y Candy notó que ahora su primo no solo iba a verla a ella si no a él. Así que un día que se encontró con Stear lo empezó a regañar cuando llegaron a la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital.

-Stear cómo es posible que ya hayas hecho amigo del doctor sino lo conoces bien- Candy solo subió una ceja y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-ay Candy, es que tenemos mucho en común. No te preocupes yo sé que él es de fiar, no tienes por qué estar celosa.

\- yo no estoy celosa, solo no me gusta que le prestes tanta atención a él. Yo te acabo de reencontrar y ahora me sales con que el doctor también es tu amigo. Le voy a decir a Paty que no la extrañas- Candy sabía que con eso podía chantajear a Stear.

-pues dile, yo ya le hable de eso, ayer mismo le escribí una carta diciéndole que estoy bien-

-pero… no es justo- Candy hizo un puchero como si tuviera 5 años.

-Candy, alguna vez pensaste…- Stear no terminó con su pregunta ya que no quería que Candy sospechara nada sobre Anthony. Anthony tenía que decirle a ella quien era en realidad.

-¿Qué paso por qué callaste?- Candy no entendía porque Stear había callado de momento.

-Ah cierto Candy tengo algo para ti- cuando Stear fue al hospital por su prima el cartero había llegado y dejó las cartas en recepción, el pregunto si había una para Candy. Al principio no se la querían dar, sin embargo, una de las enfermeras sabía que él era su primo.

-oh gracias, viene desde América- Candy pensaba que tal vez Albert ya sabría dónde estaba, pero cuando abrió la carta y empezó a leer esas líneas, solo empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué paso Candy? ¿De quién es?- Stear pensó que tal vez era de Ani o alguna de sus amigas, pero cuando la vio llorar se preguntó si era Terry. – él te escribió, ¿verdad?

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero no pensaba que él lo hiciera de verdad, imagino que tal vez la comprendería. ¿Quién podría entenderlo? Tal vez Patty esté igual que Terry, pero Stear no había mencionado nada de su relación. Todo era tan confuso.

-tengo que irme Stear, recordé que tengo que hacer algo en el hospital, hoy llegaron nuevos soldados. No te preocupes por mi.- Candy salió del lugar y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente al hospital.

La noche no tardó en asomarse. Cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba Candy se sentía peor de lo que estaba. Tal vez el venir a esta ciudad no fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que ella había llegado y nunca la enviaron a Francia. En parte ella lo agradecía, ya que todavía no veía los horrores de la guerra. Candy vio como el sol se estaba ocultando, pero no intentó moverse. Sin embargo, ella notaba como su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, no se había tomado las vitaminas desde hacer ya varios días así que empezó a caminar hasta la puerta del hospital, pero una vez que entro por esa puerta ella perdió la noción del tiempo, de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Anthony estaba pasando por ahí cuando vio que la rubia enfermera estaba cayendo así que a penas y logró sostener a Candy. Él la llevó rápidamente a su consultorio y le administro las vitaminas que necesitaba. Después de unas horas ella despertó.

-Doctor- Candy vio que el doctor estaba junto a ella y solo pudo decir eso, cada vez que lo veía así de cerca no podía evitar pensar en su Anthony.

-Candy, ¿Por qué no te tomaste las vitaminas como te las indicó el doctor Michael?- Anthony ya sabía lo que le pasaba a Candy y solo pudo regañarla aunque lo que quería hacer era abrazarla y decirle quien era él no pudo.

-lo siento doctor, hay veces que como me levanto tarde no me las tomo hasta la noche. Hoy era de uno de esos días que lo iba a hacer, pero creo que me venció el cansancio-

-ya lo creo, pero muy mal señorita.- Anthony no la estaba reganando, sim embargo estaba disfrutando mucho esos momentos con su enfermera. – Candy me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a un lugar- Anthony estaba ansioso de decirle lo que sentía.

-está bien, mañana tengo libre- Candy no entendía por qué quería salir con ella, ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca lo había visto con ninguna mujer desde que llegó.

-entonces paso por ti a las 10 de la mañana, yo sé que eres un poco dormilona-

-¡Anthony!-

-lo siento, bueno señorita Candy. Ya se puede ir a su dormitorio, espero que se tome las vitaminas como es, no quiero que nos des más sustos- se notaba la adoración con la que Anthony le hablaba a la pecosa, este le tomo la mano mientas le decía eso.

Candy notó que es doctor le tomó la mano, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. – Entonces nos vemos doctor-

Candy caminaba lentamente hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Se quitó las botas y se soltó a llorar en su cama. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano Terry le contestaría, pero nunca esperó que le doliera tanto. Ella ya estaba harta de pretender que estaba bien, ella solo quería llorar y no sentir tanto dolor. Ella no supo a qué hora se quedó dormida. Ella despertó con el cantar de los pájaros. Miró su reloj y eran apenas las ocho de la mañana así que decidió ir a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió del baño decidió ponerse el único vestido que había traído consigo. Era azul cielo, ella decidió hacerse media colita de caballo y ponerle un listón del mismo tono del vestido. Ella salió de su habitación y camino hasta la banca que estaba frente del hospital, para su sorpresa Anthony y estaba ahí esperándola.

-buenos días Candy, creo que se me hizo temprano- Anthony vio su reloj y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

-buenos días doctor Anthony, a mí también se me hizo temprano, pero así aprovechamos el día- Candy le regalo una sonrisa al doctor.

-solo dime Anthony por favor, hoy no estamos en el hospital- Anthony se veía muy apuesto con una pantalón de vestir color crema y una camisa azul cielo. Sin querer los dos se habían combinado.

-está bien Anthony, ¿A dónde vamos?- Candy siempre fue muy curiosa y eso era algo de lo que se aprovecharía Anthony.

-es una sorpresa, más o menos- Anthony la llevó hasta su auto. Candy nunca pensó que él tuviera auto aunque pensándolo bien, Anthony era de aquí.

Pasaron 20 minutos en lo que llegaban a su destino hasta que Anthony empezó a hacer platica.

-bueno Candy, ayer no te quería preguntar nada, pero tus ojos te delatan. ¿Te paso algo?- Anthony fue demasiado directo.

-pues… la verdad sí y no. Ayer recibí una carta que la verdad ya sabía que era lo que decía, pero no quería aceptarlo hasta que la leí y me percate de todo el daño que cause por una decisión.

-me imagino, que esa decisión fue la de venir aquí-

-si, mis amigos no lo tomaron muy bien. Me imagino que mi primo ha de estar sufriendo mucho ya que Stear y yo estamos aquí. – Candy bajo la cabeza y Anthony noto como se asomaba una lagrima por su rostro.

-por favor Candy no llores, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- Anthony le regalo una sonrisa, pero Candy lo vio extrañada, esa frase era de su Anthony. ¿Cómo es que el la sabia? Tal vez la gente pensaba lo mismo de ella. – lo siento dije algo inoportuno- pregunto Anthony

\- no… es que uno de mis primos me decía eso cuando me ponía de llorona como hoy- Candy empezó a llorar más al recordar a Anthony.

-lo siento, por favor no llores. Ya casi llegamos. Está un poco alejado de la ciudad y la verdad espero que no esté en ruinas por esta guerra.

-ya me dirás a donde vamos- Candy insistía.

-no, no te voy a decir nada. Hasta que lleguemos-

Anthony manejo hasta un parque con un lago muy bello. Candy no salía del asombro, se parecía mucho al lago de escocia.

-bueno llegamos, quería que conocieras uno de mis lugares favoritos-

-porque me traes hasta aquí, la verdad no esperaba que este lugar fuera tan bello- Candy salió del auto y corrió hasta estar cerca del lago. Anthony la siguió y se quedó admirando la belleza de su Candy.

-Candy te gustaría pasear- Anthony le tomo la mano. Candy no protestó la verdad no sabía porque se sentía tan bien al estar con él.

-si, vamos- Anthony no soltó la mano de la pecosa y empezaron a platicar de todo y de nada. Cuando ya era medio día el estómago de Candy respingo. Anthony soltó una carcajada- ¡no te rías!

-está bien, creo que iremos a buscar algo de comer- A lo lejos había una cafetería. Ambos comieron amenamente.

Después de comer se encontraron con una colina que daba una vista hermosa hacia el lago. Anthony recordaba cuando le iba a declarar su amor a Candy, en su colina preferida, pero prefirió esperar a hacerlo en la colina de pony ya que esa era más querida por ella. Sin embargo, todo le salió mal y nunca pudo decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Candy… quisiera que te sentaras un momento aquí junto a mí- ambos se sentaron en una banca con hermosa vista al lago.

-¿Qué pasa? Me asusta, tanto misterio- Candy estaba bromeando.

-La verdad es que llevo días hablando con Stear para saber cómo decirte esto.- Anthony inhalo aire para poder decirle lo siguiente- ¿Candy alguna vez has tenido duda de quién soy?-

-bueno no, yo solo sé que eres doctor del hospital en donde trabajo- Candy no entendía esa pregunta.

-Es que estando aquí en esta colina me recuerda a una joven de la cual estuve muy enamorado y nunca le pude decir cómo me sentía.- Anthony miró a Candy directamente a los ojos.

-Me imagino que todavía no la puedes olvidar si lo dices en ese tono tan melancólico.- Candy se puso un poco celosa. Anthony notó el tono de voz.

-nunca la olvidé, mi padre se encargó de separarme de ella.-

-y ¿Por qué no la buscas?- Candy trató de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-no tuve que buscarla ya que ella me encontró primero-

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: ¡Hola! Perdonen la demora es que desde que empecé con química orgánica no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero trato de escribir cada domingo unas páginas. Para las que me preguntan con quién se va a quedar Candy, pues es una sorpresa… no se crean no las voy a tener en suspenso. De hecho en la descripción del fan fic los puse como pareja así que pues el galán de la historia es Anthony y no Terry.**

 **Capítulo 9**

-Es que estando aquí en esta colina me recuerda a una joven de la cual estuve muy enamorado y nunca le pude decir cómo me sentía.- Anthony miró a Candy directamente a los ojos. Anthony no podía con la emoción de estar cerca de su Candy, quería besarla, pero él sabía que no era oportuno en ese momento.

-Me imagino que todavía no la puedes olvidar si lo dices en ese tono tan melancólico.- Candy se puso un poco celosa. Anthony notó el tono de voz.

-nunca la olvidé, mi padre se encargó de separarme de ella.-

-y ¿Por qué no la buscas?- Candy trató de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-no tuve que buscarla ya que ella me encontró primero- Anthony esperó unos segundos para ver si la pecosa entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto se escucharon unos gritos. Lo peor estaba pasando. Unos soldados alemanes llegaron hasta ese parque y estaban amenazando a la gente.

-Candy, creo que es mejor irnos. No quiero que te pase nada- Candy solo asintió.

Anthony la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar sigilosamente para que no los escucharan, pero uno de los soldados ya los había visto. Este los siguió hasta el carro de Anthony, y antes de que Anthony pudiera abrir la puerta se escuchó un estruendo. Anthony no sintió nada, así que rogó al cielo que ese balazo no haya sido para Candy. Volteo hacia donde estaba Candy y todo paso tan lento. Él no pudo hacer nada para que la bala no le diera a Candy. Ella no se percató de lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió caliente cerca del estómago. Anthony corrió rápido hasta donde estaba ella, la sostuvo y una lágrima solitaria se asomó por su rostro.

-ahora ya no tendrás a tu amor, y pronto estarás con ella. Los dos muertos- el soldado le apuntó a Anthony, pero otro soldado le grito algo, este solo se enfureció y se fue.

Mientras Anthony todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada. Él le puso su pañuelo a Candy en la herida y le dijo que lo sostuviera en lo que él la llevaba a un hospital. El hospital más cercano estaba a veinte minutos. Esos minutos se le hicieron eternos a Anthony. Cuando al fin llegaron él estaba gritando que la ayudaran. El hospital actuó rápidamente y la llevaron a cirugía.

Dos horas después Anthony ya estaba desesperado, pero al fin apareció el doctor que había operado a Candy.

-¿Cómo está? –

-ella está estable, la bala no tocó ningún órgano, así que en unos días ella estará bien para irse del hospital.

-bueno, es que ella es enfermera y me gustaría llevármela al hospital donde trabajo. Mi nombre es Anthony Browser y ambos trabajamos en el Hospital St. Thomas. – Anthony quería llevársela, por él sabía que nadie la iba a cuidar mejor que él.

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Un familiar tiene que venir por ella.-

\- yo soy su primo-

-En ese caso tiene que presentar una identificación- el doctor tenía una cara de pocos amigos- pero creo que mañana se la puede llevar.

-¿cuándo podré verla?-

-en una horas, no creo que despierte hasta la media noche. Yo vendré a avisarle- el doctor se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Por alguna razón Anthony no le tenía confianza a ese doctor, pero cualquiera se sentiría así sabiendo que nadie la cuidaría mejor que él.

Ya era media noche cuando una enfermera se le acercó a Anthony y le dijo que podía pasar a ver a su rubia.

-muchas gracias- la enfermera los dejo solos. Anthony caminó lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba Candy, ella se veía tan frágil, tan triste. – ay Candy ojala hubiera sido yo el que estuviera en esa cama y no tú. Tenía tantas ganas de decirte todo lo que habían sido estos años sin tu sonrisa, sin tu carisma, sin ti. Candy tienes que recuperarte muy pronto.- Anthony se sentó junto a la cama y la tomó de la mano. Pasaron varios minutos antes que Anthony pudiera contactarse con el hospital St. Thomas, él pidió hablar con el Dr. Michael.

-Si, diga.- Michael no tenía idea de quién era el que lo estaba buscando por teléfono.

-Michael, que bueno que contestas. Necesito que envíes una ambulancia, Candy recibió un balazo y está en el hospital de las afueras de Londres, ahorita te doy la dirección.

Michael envió la ambulancia a las ocho en punto para que cuando llegara al otro hospital ya estuviera hecho el papeleo para hacer la transferencia.

A las doce del día siguiente Candy ya estaba en el hospital St. Thomas en un cuarto que estaba cerca del consultorio de Anthony y Michael. El director de hospital le asigno a Anthony como paciente a Candy.

Mientras Anthony cuidaba de Candy, Michael no podía creer que su amigo estuviera tan preocupado por ella cuando él sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de Candy. Este estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital sin rumbo fijo. Él salió del hospital y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente al hospital. Ahí él medito y vio la cara que tenía Anthony cuando llegaron al hospital, él se veía como un muchacho enamorado, y se veía que estaba sufriendo. Cuando tuviera oportunidad le preguntaría porque estaba con ella y en donde estaban.

Candy al fin abrió los ojos al atardecer, pero se encontró sola en un cuarto de hospital, ella se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era a un soldado apuntándole y se acordó que ella fue la que recibió el balazo. Bajo la mano a su abdomen y le dolió. Pocos minutos después entro el rubio.

-¡Candy que bueno que ya estas despierta!- Anthony la recibió con una sonrisa. Mientras que Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-me duele un poco el abdomen, pero supongo que es normal- ella se contestó a su misma, ya que ella ya había tratado con varios pacientes de bala especialmente ahí en Londres.

-Si Candy es normal- Anthony camino hasta estar a un paso de distancia, él puso su mano sobre la de ella y siguió diciendo- perdóname por no haber reaccionado rápido, yo no quería que te pasara esto.

Candy notó como cambio el tono de voz de Anthony, ella ya tenía sus sospechas que él estaba enamorado de ella y la verdad por alguna razón no le molestaba en absoluto. Tal vez era por el hecho que se parecía a su Anthony y le recordaba los momentos felices que pasó junto a él. Ella se tenía que hacer a la idea que él no era su Anthony. Que él es un Anthony diferente.

-Anthony, nadie pudo haber evitado eso. Fue algo que estaba fuera de tu alcance. Yo sé que tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Te voy a hacer una pregunta. ¿Estamos en el hospital St. Thomas?

-si, llegaste hoy por la mañana. Estas en la sala que esta junto a mi consultorio así que voy a poder tenerte cerca.

-mejor dicho voy a poder molestarte- Anthony y Candy empezaron a reír, y esto los transportó a ambos a esos tiempos de Lakewood.

-bueno no tanto, tú no eres mi única paciente, pero si vendré después que termine mi guardia que será como las 7. Entonces me voy, pero regreso en una hora.

Candy se quedó sola en esa sala, le agradaba que Anthony fuera su doctor. Así podía pasar tiempo con él y aclarar sus sentimientos.

La hora paso y Anthony le trajo a Candy un poco de jugo.

-Aquí tienes, señorita Candy- Anthony le entregó el vaso y ambas manos rosaron.

-gracias-

-bueno, y cuéntame de tu vida, ¿por qué te gustan las colinas?

-Wow el doctor le está preguntando a una enfermera acerca de su vida- Candy quería molestarlo un poco.

-bueno como doctor tengo que saber la historia de mis pacientes, eso me haría un mal doctor que no se interesa en sus pacientes, especialmente si su paciente es su compañera de trabajo.

\- está bien doctor, pero siéntate, mi historia es un poco larga de contar.- en eso Anthony se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana, el sol hacia resplandecer el cabello de Anthony. – bueno lo primero que debes saber es que yo viví en un orfanato llamado el Hogar de Pony. Ahí me cuidaron mis dos madres, que siempre estuvieron conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos. Ellas me encontraron cerca de un árbol gracias a mi hermano Tom, ese mismo día encontraron a mi hermana Ani. Les digo hermanos porque nos criamos juntos, pero obviamente todos los del hogar somos huérfanos. Mi niñez fue buena, hasta que un día conocí al príncipe de la colina y a él se le cayó un escudo, que después supe que era de los Andrey de América. Cuando cumplí mis doce años una familia me recogió del orfanato con el fin de ser compañía para una niña rica que me hizo la vida imposible hasta mas no poder, pero gracias a la familia Andrey el tío abuelo Williams me adoptó, y cuando ocurrió una tragedia en la familia a todos nos enviaron a Inglaterra a estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo.-

-¿eso es aquí en Londres verdad?- Anthony le pregunto ya que su papá tenía planeado enviarlo ahí hasta que de la nada le dijo que no. Que lo iba a cambiar a otro colegio.

-si, ese colegio era una cárcel- Candy empezó a reír ya que se acordó de todas las travesuras que hicieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Londres. – y bueno en el hogar de pony tenía una colina de pony en la cual yo siempre iba cuando me sentía triste, y al poco tiempo que entré al colegio me di cuenta que había una colina similar y ahí me la pasaba en mis tiempos libres.-

-entonces te gustan las colinas porque te recuerdan a tu casa, y ¿cuándo regresaste a América, o te quedaste aquí todo este tiempo?

-Bueno como te dije antes la niña rica me hizo la vida imposible e hizo que me expulsaran del colegio, pero un amigo tomo ese castigo por mí para que el tío abuelo no deshiciera mi adopción. Yo no podía vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa así que me escapé del colegio y fue a América para hacer algo con mi vida, y ahí fue donde encontré mi vocación a la enfermería.

-un amigo ¿eh?- Anthony no sabía si sentirse celoso o bromear así que intento no mostrar nada de celos.

-ahora si es solo mi amigo- Candy derramó una lagrima, pero se compuso de inmediato- pero eso ya no es importante, mejor dicho yo ya no soy importante para él. Ya basta de mi vida, ahora cuéntame de la tuya, ¿Cómo es que un doctor tan guapo no tiene novia que lo visite seguido?-

-Bueno es que como te decía el otro día antes de que pasara todo esto, pues mi familia se encargó de que yo nunca la viera. Yo era un adolecente de quince años, pero yo sabía que quería formar una familia con ella. Sabes Candy la vida fue buena conmigo ya que devolvió a esa mujer de la forma que yo menos esperaba- Anthony vio fijamente a Candy y no podía evitar sentirse atraído por los ojos de ella que le recordaban a su madre.

-ah cierto esa mujer, pues deberías decirle todo lo que sientes antes de que te arrepientas- Candy suspiro al decir esto ya que recordó cuando se tuvo que separar de Terry en Londres y en Nueva York.

-algún día lo haré-

-y ¿quién es mi suplente?

-Patricia-

-y ¿es buena?

-bueno no es tan atolondrada como tú, pero sí. – Anthony empezó a reír, pero no le causo nada de gracia a la pecosa.

Un mes paso y cada día Anthony sentía que necesitaba más de Candy, ya no era solo hablar con ella, sino también tocarle la mano, sentirla cerca. Candy fue dada de alta dos semanas después del accidente, pero Anthony no la dejaba cargar nada, ni hacer trabajos pesados, pero ahora que su herida había sanado, al fin tendría el valor de decirle quien era. Anthony había quedado con Stear que ese día los dos iban a hablar con ella, para que no se enojara con ninguno de los dos. Ambos rubios salieron del consultorio y se encontraron con Stear en la recepción.

-¡Hola Stear! – dijo Candy dándole un abrazo, Anthony solo se limitó a decirle hola.- buenos a donde vamos a ir.

-vamos a ir a un parque Candy-

-está bien- Candy noto que ambos tenían un comportamiento raro. No le dio mucha importancia.

Al llegar al parque Stear empezó a decir:

-Bueno Candy, yo te quería avisar que mañana temprano vamos a salir a una misión y espero volver aquí para verte.-

-ay Stear, como quisiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo- Candy lo abrazó.

-lo se Candy, pero no te voy a dejar solo ya que tu otro mosquetero te va a cuidar mientras yo no esté-

Candy no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-No me digas que Archie también se enlisto- ella subió un poco el tono de voz y se notaba enojada.

-no Candy, yo me refería al otro- cuando Stear dijo esto volteo a ver a Anthony.

-Pero Anthony no es mi Anthony, mi otro mosquetero está muerto-

-Candy… no sé por dónde empezar- Anthony le tomó la mano y continuo diciendo- mi padre después de la cacería de zorros me trajo a Londres para alejarme de la familia Andrey.

Candy empezó a llorar a más no poder y trato de decir algo, pero solo se limitó a levantarse y correr. Anthony fue tras ella, cuando al fin la alcanzó le agarró la mano y le dijo:

-Candy yo no quería hacerte daño, yo no sabía lo que había pasado, yo estuve inconsciente por varios meses y mi padre nunca me dejo estar en contacto con nadie. Cuando te vi aquella tarde en el hospital, pensé que al fin me estaba volviendo loco, por no saber de ti, por no saber qué había pasado contigo de la cacería, Candy tu eres el amor de mi vida, tu eres la mujer que volví a encontrar después de tanto tiempo- Anthony ya no sabía ni que decir.

-es que yo sufrí tanto con tu dicha muerte, tuve que salir del país para poder encontrar un poco de paz y ahora después varios años te encuentro vivo. ¿Cómo quieres que este?-

Anthony se acercó y tomo su rostro.- Candy te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo- Anthony no pudo aguantar sus ganas de probar esos labios que había deseado desde la adolescencia. Candy trato de apartarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería así que sin pensarlo rodeo el cuello de Anthony con sus brazos y el rodeo la cintura de ella. Al parecer Candy también había esperado mucho tiempo para ese beso. El beso de Anthony fue tan tierno, Candy recordó la primera vez que lo vio en aquel portal de las rosas.

-tu eres Anthony…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-Tú eres Anthony…- Candy no sabía ni que decir, todo había pasado tan desapercibido. Si es cierto que ella notó el parecido que había entre él y su Anthony. No puede ser que después de dos meses él se atreviera a decirle la verdad- ¿Por qué Anthony?

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme quien eras en realidad? Tú no sabes nada de mí, no saber por lo que he pasado. Tú no sabes el infierno que he vivido al no tenerte en mi vida. Y ¿quieres que te acepte así de rápido?

-solo espero que me entiendas, no sabía que decirte, yo no sabía que era lo que les habían dicho a ustedes, yo trataba de escribir, pero yo nunca recibí ninguna respuesta. Candy yo nunca los olvide. Ven vamos a sentarnos hay que aclara unas cosas.- Anthony la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar.

Candy solo lo siguió, ella al fin y al cabo pudo ver una vez más a su príncipe de las rosas. Habían pasado años, pero él siempre fue su primer amor. Ella no dijo nada mientras caminaban hacia una banca. Cuando se sentaron el primero en hablar fue Anthony.

-Candy… el otro día cuando te vi llorar por la carta que recibiste me di cuenta que yo quería protegerte, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti –

\- Anthony, si entiendes que yo he pasado por mucho y que simplemente las cosas no se van a arreglar porque me dices eso.- Candy empezó a llorar.

-por favor Candy no llores, me partes el corazón. Te voy a contar todo lo que pasó con mi vida. Yo desperté varios meses después de la cacería de zorros y solo estaba mi padre a mi lado. Lo único que me dijo fue que me separo de ustedes porque era lo mejor. Nunca me dejó contactarlos. Cada vez que yo trataba de escribirles cartas él lo impedía de una forma u otra. Un día él me dijo que me quería enviar al colegio San Pablo, y de la noche a la mañana cambió de parecer. Nunca me dijo la razón, pero cuando me contaste que tú estabas ahí, todo tuvo sentido. Él simplemente me estaba separando nuevamente de ustedes. Me envió a otro internado, ahí pude estudiar medicina e irme de casa. Y desde hace un año estoy trabajando aquí. Candy en todo este tiempo yo no te he olvidado, por favor créeme cuando te digo que fue mi padre quien impidió todo.

-aun así Anthony, yo… sufrí con tu muerte. Te amé tanto que ahora me duele pensar en ello. Solamente una persona pudo sacarte de mi corazón y ahora Terry me odia.-

-¿me amaste Candy?

-claro que si… tú fuiste el primero que me enseñó como amar. Tú fuiste la primera persona que me regaló flores y hasta me pusiste un cumpleaños. Yo sufrí tu muerte, yo no podía acercarme a los caballos porque me recordaban tu muerte-

Anthony tomó el rostro de Candy y la miro a los ojos- Candy por favor dame una oportunidad para reparar todo el daño que has sufrido. Yo no quiero renunciar a ti. Por favor Candy tú eres mi vida.

-Anthony yo no creo que pueda quererte como tú quieres. Mi corazón me dice que te acepte ya que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de querernos, pero mi cerebro me dice que me aleje de ti. Yo solo les traigo desgracias a las personas.

-eso no es cierto, tu siempre le diste alegría a la gente. Sobre todo a mí. Tú fuiste la única que pudo llenar mi corazón.

-en este momento mi corazón esta partido en mil pedazos por estupideces, es algo que pude haber evitado si no hubiera venido aquí.- Candy no pensó decir esas palabras en voz alta, pero las dijo y Anthony no lo tomó muy bien.

-entonces, ni siquiera te da alegría encontrarme de nuevo. Solo piensas en ese Terry y ¿yo? Candy yo también sufrí todos estos años al no estar cerca de ti. Cuando te dispararon ese día fue el peor de mi vida. Hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubieran disparado a mí. Yo no te quiero perder otra vez, pero está bien cuando termine la guerra puedes irte con tu adorado Terry.

-pues si solo espero que esto termine para irme de aquí. Gracias por decirme quien eres. Primo.- Candy se levantó y camino hacia el hospital.

Cuando cayó la noche Anthony se fue a un bar cercano del hospital para su sorpresa se encontró con Michael.

-Michael parece como si no te viera estos días- Anthony sentía que su amigo lo había abandonado un poco después que este le confeso sus sentimientos a Candy. Ahora los dos estaban pasando por lo mismo. Rechazados por la misma mujer, Candy era una mujer hermosa, pero su corazón no estaba dispuesto a querer a alguien más.

-hola Anthony. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Michael sabía que a Anthony no le gustaba beber.

-ay, no sé ni por dónde empezar- Anthony respiro profundo- te tengo que contar algo amigo, espero que me entiendas el porqué de no decirte la verdad hasta hoy.

-¿Qué verdad?- Michael ya sospechaba que era algo relacionado con Candy.

-Bueno mi nombre completo es Anthony Brower Andrey. Yo soy primo de Candy y me imagino que te imaginaras que el piloto que viene algunas veces a ver a Candy es también mi primo.

-¿Cómo es que eres su primo? Espera ¿tú eres el primo de Eliza que falleció?

-pues… muerto no estoy- este rio un poco- pero me imagino que eso es lo que cree toda la familia Andrey.

-si cuando conocí a Candy Eliza me conto un poco de ti y que Candy trató de sepáralos-

-entre Eliza y yo nunca hubo nada, yo simplemente la trataba como familia, cuando llego Candy a mi vida todo fue tan diferente.

-¿entonces esa chica de la que tanto suspirabas era Candy?- el recordaba que Anthony a veces se ponía pensativo sin motivo y cada vez que le preguntaba a cerca de su amor nunca le dio nombre.

-si- Anthony pidió que le sirvieran un whiskey.- nunca la pude olvidar. Ella lo era todo para mí, ella tiene los ojos de mi madre, pero si ella no me quiere como yo la quiero ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Michael pudo notar la tristeza de la voz de Anthony, el más que nadie sabía lo que era que le rompieran el corazón.

-yo se que Candy es muy encantadora, yo también caí en sus encantos cuando la conocí por primera vez, pero me tenía que venir a la guerra así que no le preste mucha atención a mi s sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando la volví a ver aquí en el hospital pensé que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la vida te estaba dando a ti la segunda oportunidad. – Michael respiro profundamente antes de decir lo siguiente- Anthony debes pelear por ella, tienes que hacer que saque a esa otra persona de su corazón, tú la tienes que hacer feliz.

-gracias Michael, qué más quisiera yo, pero ella está encerrada en su propio corazón y no quiere que nadie se acerque, la vida no ha sido buena con ella. – Anthony en ese momento pensó que a lo mejor dejarla ir sería lo mejor.

-No te rindas amigo, yo sé que tú lo puedes lograr- Michael sentía que su corazón se rompía todavía más, pero a él de verdad le importaba Candy y quería que ella fuese feliz.

-está bien, no me rendiré, hare hasta lo imposible porque ella me perdone- en eso le trajeron el trago a Anthony y ambos rubios se quedaron una hora más en el hospital. Después de las diez de la noche Anthony llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¡ay Candy que puedo hacer por ti!- él se recostó en su cama y empezó a imaginarse una vida con su rubia, que ambos trabajaran en una pequeña clínica ayudando a la gente, cuando llegaran a casa ambos cocinarían y serian felices. El solo quería una vida simple fuera de su familia.

Muy temprano por la mañana Anthony salió y fue a una florería, buscó una rosa blanca para llevársela a su enfermera.

-¿solo una?- pregunto la señora de la florería. Esa señora ya estaba entrada de edad y notaba que ese muchacho estaba enamorado.

-sí, no sé si ella acepte más- Anthony se apeno mucho, pero tenía razón para que comprar un ramo de rosas si ella no las aceptaría.

-muy bien, pero no se desanime usted es un bueno mozo, estoy segura que ella le dirá que lo quiere también. – la mujer le sonrió y Anthony salió de la florería. Todo el mundo le decía que luchara por su amor y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Anthony camino hasta su consultorio, no sabía si Candy ya estaba ahí, se sentía como un adolecente a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que ella no había llegado, él respiro aliviadamente y se sentó en su escritorio. Cinco minutos después Candy entro al consultorio.

-Buenos días doctor- Candy sonaba tan fría que le extraño a Anthony.

-Buenos días Candy, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-sí, porque no habría de estarlo.

-no lo sé, mira te traje esto- Anthony le dio la rosa, y ella se tardó un momento en tomarla.

-no debiste- Candy no sabía ni que pensar, le gustaba que Anthony tuviera esos detalles con ella, pero ella no se lo merecía después de haberlo tratado tan mal.

-lamento lo de ayer, no sabía cómo ni cuándo decirte la verdad. Yo sé que tal vez nunca tenga otra oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón, pero ¿por favor no puedes intentarlo?

-Anthony…qué más quisiera yo que ser feliz a tu lado después de tantos años. La vida siempre trata de separarme de la gente que quiero, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Candy se sentó frente a él. - yo no te merezco Anthony, yo…

-buenos días Anthony- Michael entro al consultorio no pensó que Candy llegara tan rápido. – Ah hola Candy.

-Hola- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿interrumpí?-

-no, yo ha me iba a hacer mis rondas- dijo Candy saliendo del consultorio rápidamente.

Michael noto la rosa que estaba sobre el escritorio de Anthony. -¿Qué paso?

-pues nada, ella no quiere nada conmigo-

-poco a poco Anthony, tu sabes que Candy no es una chica fácil.

-sí, eso lo sé.

Ambos doctores se pusieron a trabajar para no pensar en cierta rubia.

 **Nueva York…**

En la casa de Susana ambos actores estaban en la sala teniendo una conversación.

-Terry ha pasado un mes y tú todavía sigues en tus pensamientos todo el día.

-Susana yo te dije que me dieras dos meses.- Terry ya no podía más con esa actriz, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que ella lo odiara, pero nada funcionaba, ella simplemente se ponía más cariñosa con él. – subsana te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo? Yo sé que te salve la vida, pero estos meses no he hecho más que hacerte la vida imposible.

\- es que desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore. No quiero que me abandones como lo han hecho todos los hombres en mi vida.- Susana estaba en una silla de ruedas, ya llevaba unas semanas en su casa, todavía no se acostumbraba a no tener una pierna.

-lo siento, no quiero lastimarte Susana, pero yo no creo que sea el indicado para estar junto a ti. Tú deberías buscar a alguien que te cuide y que te ame. Yo sé que yo no puedo ser esa persona.

-¿y por qué no? Yo solo quiero que me ames, yo he estado sola desde pequeña.

-Susana tu no estabas sola, tu tenías a tu madre tú no sabes lo que se siente ser huérfano.

\- y tu ¿sí?

-prácticamente yo viví solo, ninguno de mis padres estaba en casa, a mi madre la encontré hace poco y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Sin embargo, Susana yo he sido paciente contigo, he tratado a veces de enamorarme de ti, pero no he podido. Lo siento mucho.

\- Terry por favor todavía no han pasado los dos meses. Dame otra oportunidad para enamorarte.

-no creo que lo logres Susana, porque no buscas a alguien que sea más conveniente que yo. Yo ni siquiera tengo dinero, yo no te puedo ofrecer nada.

-podrías abrirme tu corazón Terry.

\- no puedo Susana- Terry ya no quería seguirla engañando. Le daba tristeza que ella estuviera enamorada de él, después de todo el desprecio que le había mostrado las últimas semanas.

-está bien, Terry no te pido que me visites como novio, pero me podrías visitar como amigo por lo menos, extraño el teatro. Me gustaría que pasáramos líneas juntos. Como antes. Cundo la vida no era complicada. – Susana sonaba melancólica ya que era cierto que ella extrañaba el teatro. Desde su accidente no había podido ir al teatro ni nadie la había visitado.

\- eso es mejor, Susana. Nos vemos mañana entonces-

Terry se despidió de Susana y salió de su casa. Este al estar frente a la puerta vio el día de otro modo, un poco más alegre. Ya no tenía que estar con Susana por obligación. El cumpliría su palabra de ir a visitarla para recitar sus líneas, él podía entender lo que era estar encerrado sin hacer nada.

 **Londres…**

Anthony termino de hacer su ronda y vio que Candy iba un poco distraída así que decidió hacerle una pequeña broma. El caminó rápido para alcanzarla, le puso las manos en los hombros sigilosamente y dijo:

-Boo-

-¡AH!- Candy volteo a ver quién era y vio a un rubio burlándose de ella. - ¡Anthony!

-lo siento no lo resistí.

Candy solo se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Anthony por supuesto que la siguió.

-vamos Candy es solo una broma, te veías un poco distraída.-

-si, lo sé. Estaba pensando en Stear.

-él va a estar bien, por lo que me dijo es bueno piloto. Yo sé que él va a volver con nosotros.

-pues no se Anthony, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Anthony le tomó la mano.

\- ven, te voy a dar algo.-

Ambos caminaron y subieron unas escaleras para llegar al techo. El sol estaba un poco fuerte por lo que Candy pudo inferir que eran como las dos de la tarde.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí a estas horas? No quiero que me salgan más pecas.

\- ¿desde cuándo te importa el sol Candy?

-bueno… yo… no lo sé.

\- está bien no te voy a preguntar más.- Anthony sacó una caja pequeña de su bata y se la dio a Candy.

-Anthony no puedo aceptar ningún regalo de ti.

-no es de mi parte, Stear me lo dejó para ti. Me dijo que te lo diera cuando te pusieras llorona.

-pero yo no estaba llorando- Candy se cruzó de brazos.

-lo sé, pero lo extrañas. Así que ten- Anthony le puso la caja sobre su mano.

Candy lo abrió y vio un cofrecito pequeño, lo abrió y música empezó a sonar.

-al fin un invento que funciona- Candy sonrió.

-me dijo que se llama la caja de felicidad.

-pues sí, lo nombro bien. Ahora no me siento tan sola.

-Candy tu siempre me vas a tener a mi.- Anthony la miro a los ojos.

-lo se Anthony.- Candy lo abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió disfrutaron el momento….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, espero que estén bien. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Este es un poco más largo que los otros. Ojala les guste. Iba a subir el capítulo la semana pasada, pero están pasando mil cosas en la universidad y se juntaron varios exámenes. Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero sus Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 14

 **Nueva York**

Terry despertó como siempre a las siete de la mañana, esperando a que su vida cambiara un poco. Ya pronto sería el segundo mes que tenía que pasar a lado de Susana, ella no era tan mala, lo que le molestaba era el hecho que al principio ella se interpusiera con su amor. Tal vez Candy nunca estuvo destinada a él, ya después de varios meses sin su pecosa el actor se resignó a seguir con su vida. Él le escribía de vez en cuando a Albert para saber cómo estaba, y saber un poco de su vida. Terry se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Salió ya vestido y se dirigió a la cocina, se hizo una avena y salió al teatro.

Una vez en el teatro entró a su camerino y vio una carta.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _En estos días que nos quedan quisiera que por favor intentaras pasar más tiempo conmigo, tal vez yo no sea la mejor compañera, pero tú me dijiste que ibas a intentar amarme. Yo sé que no soy la mujer indicada para ti, me tomó tiempo aceptarlo, sin embargo, voy a disfrutar de estos últimos días. Te espero en mi casa a la hora de siempre._

 _Susana._

Terry iba a hacer un esfuerzo para ir a la casa de Susana y pasar con ella la tarde, el problema de ir a su casa en si no era Susana sino su madre, que le recordaba cada cinco minutos que ella le había salvado la vida y que no había vuelta atrás, que él se tenía que casar con ella. Terry solo suspiro y se dirigió al escenario para empezar con el ensayo.

 **Londres**

Candy no quería aceptar que le agradaba la presencia de Anthony en su vida, por primera vez sentía que había hecho algo bien, a lo mejor la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, ella tenía que sufrir por Terry para poder ser feliz con Anthony el que la enseño a amar.

Anthony notó que Candy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, así que la siguió sigilosamente hasta que puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella. Y le dijo al oído:

-Buenos días, preciosa- Anthony había notado que desde el día que le había dado la caja de felicidad a Candy algo había cambiado en ella, su forma de ser con él, era como los viejos tiempos. Cuando él la protegía de sus primos malvados.

-buenos días, primo- dijo Candy dándole una sonrisa de las que solo ella podía dar.- ¿Tenemos muchos pacientes hoy?

\- No, los mismos de siempre.

Los dos siguieron con la rutina hasta la hora de la salida de ambos. Candy lo invito a tomar un café y ahí pudieron platicar sobre sus aventuras cuando eran pequeños.

-Candy, me acuerdo que eras muy buena con el lazo.

-todavía lo soy, algún día te lo demostrare. Cuéntame cómo ha sido tu vida amorosa, ya que eres muy apuesto me imagino que has tenido muchas novias.

Anthony se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho por Candy, la verdad es que él nunca la pudo olvidar.

-bueno, la verdad no soy tan apuesto y tuve una novia hace un par de años, pero ella se volvió muy celosa y no me gustaba la forma en la que se comportaba.

-vaya, entonces no eres un don juan.

-nunca lo he sido. Tú lo sabes.- dijo Anthony tomándole la mano. Él la miro a los ojos y noto como ella se ruborizaba. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero ¿Candy lo estaba empezando a querer nuevamente?

-tienes razón, pero pudiste haber cambiado un poco en todos estos años. ¿Te parece si caminamos al hospital? Ya se está haciendo de noche.

-claro- Anthony se levantó dejó unos billetes en la mesa y ambos salieron de la cafetería. Ambos caminaron lentamente apreciando el momento que tenían a solas, sin interrupciones, solo existían ellos dos. La mano de Candy rozó la de él y esto causo un choque eléctrico entre ambos. Todos sabían que había algo más que simple amor fraternal entre los dos rubios, hasta ellos mismos lo sabían, pero no querían aceptarlo. ¿Qué tal si el otro no siente lo mismo?

Anthony le tomó la mano y ella no se opuso, le gustaba sentir la piel de Anthony sobre la suya. Un solo roce los hacia estremecerse, Anthony paró por un momento una vez que estaban cerca de la puerta principal y le dijo a Candy:

-Candy ¿yo fui alguien especial en tu vida?- Candy paró de caminar y lo vio a los ojos.

-Anthony tú fuiste mi primer amor, tal vez yo era solo una niña, pero yo sabía que quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Yo fui feliz el Lakewood, hasta que te fuiste. Yo tuve que ser fuerte y tratar de olvidarte, sin embargo, nunca lo pude hacer. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Candy le respondió con su voz cálida y sonriente.

-era una simple curiosidad, yo nunca te pude olvidar tampoco. No quiero estar más tiempo sin ti, yo quisiera pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Ya esperé suficiente tiempo y sé que lo que te digo no es mentira. ¿Candy sería una locura pedir que fueras mi novia?- Anthony no sabía si quería escuchar su respuesta, pero él le quería preguntar eso desde que le dijo su verdadera identidad.

Candy tardó unos minutos en contestarle, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos.

-Anthony… yo no sé qué decir. Si me hubieras preguntado esto cuando vivíamos en Lakewood yo te hubiera dicho que si inmediatamente, pero ahora ha pasado el tiempo y he pasado por situaciones que no sé si te agraden. Yo quisiera decirte que sí.

-entonces dilo, no me importa todo lo que haya pasado, ya me contaste tu historia. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo lo tuyo. Candy te pediría que te casaras conmigo, pero tengo que hablar con el Tío Abuelo Williams y nuestra familia primero.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Candy tu eres el amor de mi vida, y nunca más quiero sepárame de ti. ¿Me dejas darte un beso?

-si…

Anthony se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta poder sentir su respiración, todavía podía oler el café en su aliento. Ella cerró los ojos y esto le indicó a él que ella estaba lista. Él por fin la besó, era un beso dulce, lleno de amor. Ella pudo sentir la ternura de los labios de él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él la tomó por la cintura y la levanto un poco. Se podía sentir el amor que se profesaban ambos. Anthony se despegó de ella y la dejó en el piso nuevamente mientras le dijo:

-gracias Candy por aceptarme, te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz.

\- yo te di permiso para besarme no de ser tu novia…- Anthony se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho, Candy rio un poco y después dijo - pero acepto ser tu novia y voy a hacer todo lo posible por acerté feliz Anthony, te quiero.

-yo también Candy. – Anthony la volvió a besar, pero fue un beso fugaz.- ya tenemos que entrar. Mañana nos vemos pecosa.

-A…adiós Anthony- Candy no esperaba que le dijera así "pecosa" porque todo le recordaba a Terry. ¿Es que acaso siempre la va a perseguir? Ella salió corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Candy llegó a la oficina de Anthony un poco más temprano de lo usual, pero se sorprendió al ver una rosa blanca encima de su escritorio y una nota que decía:

 _Querida Candy,_

 _Espero que hayas descansado bien, te espero en la cafetería para desayunar juntos._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Anthony B._

Candy tomó la rosa y la puso en un vaso con agua, cuando salió de la oficina se dirigió a la cafetería que tenía el hospital, y se encontró con una escena no muy linda.

-Te dije que te fueras- Anthony estaba casi gritando, en frente de él estaba una señorita con un vestido muy fino, cabello largo y rubio, se notaba que era de la clase alta.

-Anthony por favor, ha pasado tiempo, tú me dijiste que volverías conmigo.

-No, entiende que esto ya se acabó- sin pensarlo la mujer lo besó en frente de todas las personas de la cafetería, él trató de alejarse lo más pronto posible, pero cuando él se separó, notó los ojos de Candy llenos de lágrimas. – Candy- él trato de ir tras ella, pero la mujer lo tomó de la mano.

-Anthony vamos a hablar un momento-

-Lucia entiende, que esto ya no puede ser. Yo estoy con alguien más.- Anthony tomó un paso hacia atrás y la dejó sola en la cafetería.

Candy se fue de la cafetería lo más rápido posible, pero chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe- dijo ella en voz baja.

-señorita Andrey, con usted quería hablar. Me acompaña a mi oficina- Ella había chocado con el director del hospital. Ambos subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una oficina mucho más grande que la de los doctores.

-Bueno señorita, le quería informar que usted ha sido seleccionada para regresar a américa y entrenar a enfermeras en el área de cirugía.- la voz del director sonó un poco fría, pero a la vez reconfortante.- le sugiero que empaque sus cosas, porque usted zarpará lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué yo? Si hay más enfermeras capacitadas para esa tarea.- Candy no entendía de donde venía todo eso.

-Señorita, yo la he visto trabajar y sé que usted es una muy buena enfermera capaz de entrenar a otras personas para el trabajo que está haciendo. Además tengo entendido que usted es de América, así que supuse que no se opondría a la oferta. Usted trabajaría en Nueva York, ese hospital esta dirigido por las mismas personas que este.

-Entiendo, entonces arreglare mis cosas cuanto antes. ¿Cuándo zarpo a Nueva York?

-Esta misma Tarde-

-Muy bien, gracias.- Candy salió de la oficina muy confundida como es que de la nada le ofrecían un trabajo en Nueva York, ella nunca supo que había otro hospital como ese en américa. Ella caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que llegó al consultorio de Anthony, se sorprendió al verlo sentado atrás de su escritorio con las manos sobre su cabeza. Al parecer no la escuchó entrar así que no la volteo a ver.

-Buenos doctor, nos vamos a hacer la ronda.- dijo Candy fríamente.

-Candy, déjame explicar lo que viste en la cafetería.-

-No tienes nada que explicar, pero le aviso que me tengo que ir esta tarde en el siguiente barco a América.- fue lo único que dijo Candy dejando a Anthony sorprendido. ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gusto es capitulo.**

 **Mil disculpas pensé que ya había subido este capítulo. No tuve tiempo de escribir nada después del Huracán María. Al fin tuve un respiro de la universidad, no tuve ni vacaciones en diciembre, pero espero que estén bien.**

 **Nos leemos luego, voy a volver a subir varios capítulos que he corregido o alargado. Espero terminar esta historia para septiembre. Saludos.**


End file.
